Transcending Death We Meet Again
by derofeba
Summary: [LEXARK] "I have been a prisoner (...) long before the world went to hell." Elyza Lex Devine had been chained to her family name since birth and while her uncle saw an opportunity to control the world in decay, she saw a chance to become just "Elyza Lex". On her last, unwanted job, Elyza meets Alicia, a girl "so weirdly familiar and yet, so obviously strange". Everything changes!
1. Chapter 1 - That Voice

**HALLOOO gorgeous peeps ! First off, thank you for clicking on my little story :p You know, giving it a shot. ANYWAYS this fic is supposed to bring LOADS of smiles to our fandom! I should warn you though, it won't be all just rainbows and butterflies IT NEVER IS GUYS *cries in the corner* I have no idea how many chapters this will be, but probably more than 10 because I have nothing to do with my life JOKES ahah I have stuff, and friends *cries in the corner again* BUT ANYWAYS I plan to post weekly (during exam season probably, every fortnight) and yeah... That's it! Enjoy lovely people :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own any characters either created by The 100 or Fear the Walking Dead or the fandom (Elyza Lex) I wish I were that cool xD I merely make them do whatever I want (that sounded better in my head).

 **Spoilers:** I started writing once I saw Episode 4 of Season 2 of FTWD so, I guess spoilers from previous episodes ^.^

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - That Voice**

 _The tension shamelessly hovering over our heads wasn't showing any signs of regret. Ever since that evening started, any word spoken had been bluntly thrown into that false sense of amicability, propelling its destruction within the shadows of fake smiles. Feeding the imminent implosion of a foretold storm, to the point that its pivotal cloud had reached bloodcurdling proportions. Its growing dimensions were able to transcend any physical barriers, such as Uncle Richie's dining room walls. And so, it growled in delight as it fed on supposedly concealed spite. It didn't pity the pain it brought, it didn't regret the devastation it caused, it only thrived, taking advantage of an already broken family._

" _Can you reach for the sausage rolls, Lyzi."_

 _I blinked back into the fake reality of our family dinner, and quickly did as I was asked. The table was so large we had to sit oceans apart, which made it additionally difficult for me to get the dish to him._

" _You could make a bit of an effort, Dad."_

 _He had his gaze subtly fixed on his brother, who was sitting at the opposite head of the table. A shadow of a smile made its way to his lips as he stretched his right arm in my direction._

" _Thank you." I watched him closely, how his movements were relaxed and yet, full of that unspoken tension. Worried, I wondered if Cory was even slightly aware of how suffocating and toxic that environment was, and so I chose to examine him instead. I couldn't help but smile at his blissful ignorance. He had downright given up on our strict table etiquette and was casually kneeling on his chair, and still could barely make it to his plate. In his tiny hand, a marker was bringing Uncle Richie's silky napkin to its demise. Somehow, no one but I seemed to notice. And suddenly I pondered on whether my little brother was as oblivious as he let out._

" _So tell me, Devine The Second." I glanced at my dad before turning to his brother. 'Devine' was the family name, a name Uncle Richie would gladly shout from the mountain tops with a chest full of pride. He had always looked at me like I was this rare, priceless treasure, since I had been the only girl in our bloodline to come after the legendary Tilly Devine, my great grandmother. She had left us that name to carry, a legacy, as Uncle Richie called it. A legacy my mother called a curse. But maybe someday I would be able to just be 'Elyza Lex', like she had always wanted. "How's public education treating you?" Uncle Richie didn't really look at me as he spoke._

" _It's just new." I honestly had no idea how I felt about it, so far. I looked away from his expectant eyes as I shrugged my shoulders, giving him the best answer I could come up with. "I'm wicked good at PE though. The boys in my class don't really like that…"_

" _Well, teenage boys don't really like to feel emasculated."_

" _Take it from your uncle, he knows that better than anyone. Isn't that right little brother?"_

 _His laugh sounded almost genuine. "What can I say? I like some sense of authority. It's crucial in our line of work, remember Christopher?"_

 _Another silent roar caught my attention, as the enormous invisible cloud gulped on the sparks shooting from my dad's eyes. "I have told you, Richard. Not in front of them." He didn't need to specify, we both knew 'them' meant 'Cory and Elyza'._

" _Come on. Like they don't know!"_

" _That is NOT the point." And even though his voice was calm and low, it projected the same strength of an angry shout. Cory looked up, hiding the napkin in the process. "Lyzi, please go check on the dessert and take your brother."_

 _I didn't want Cory to witness whatever was about to happen, so I didn't argue. I took him by the hand and walked slowly enough for his little legs to keep up. He was 10, but could still pass as a 6-year-old boy, in every way._

 _Once in the corridor, I sank to my knees, making it to his eye level._

" _Remember where the kitchen is?" He nodded. "Alright buddy, go get dessert then, I'll be here."_

 _I waited for him to make his way out of my sight and then leaned, soundlessly, on the wall behind me. Their voices were low, steady._

" _Are you going to tell me why you REALLY invited us for dinner, Richard?"_

" _I have another job for you."_

" _I told you I'm out of this life, for good! It's over. I've paid all my debts, I'm out."_

" _Come one, Christopher. You're not this naïve. Family is never out of the FAMILY business. Only way out is usually bloody and permanent."_

" _Is that a threat?"_

" _It's a fact!"_

" _There's always another way out…"_

" _What is that supposed to mean?" Silence. "Tell me, big brother. Who were you talking to last night? Tell me he was not who I think he was."_

" _I don't know what you're talking about. I was home last night."_

" _No you weren't! Don't lie!" It was rare for Uncle Richie to get angry like that. He would usually laugh when angered, but this was different. "You should know better than to lie to me, Christopher. You could never do it quite right, could you?" Another pause. "Why would you put me in this tough spot, big brother?"_

" _I don't want them to grow up like we did, Richard. I don't want them to have this life. Why do you think I left Australia?"_

" _And why do you think I came after you? Family sticks together! What would Dad say if he could see you now? Look around! We have everything. We earned it."_

 _I risked on a small peek._

 _They weren't sitting at the table anymore. I could barely make out the expression on their faces. Their silhouettes were shaded dark against the moonlight creeping in through the large glass wall in front of them._

" _No, we didn't. We took it! And that's all we do, we take. We take and we put those we love in danger. I can't do it anymore. I'm out, one way or another, I'm out. I'm sorry."_

" _I'm sorry too…" His mouth kept moving but the rest of what he said was muffled by the sound of glass shattering. The immense, transparent barrier, separating the dining room from the outside, came crashing down. My uncle dived to the floor, arms over his head, and for a second I thought my dad did too. But the blank expression in his eyes, and the blood quickly soaking the carpet under his head, told me otherwise. The fear of getting shot too would have probably stopped any ordinary person from running in his direction, but I was far from ordinary. "Get out of HERE ELYZA!" While I was crawling towards the danger, my uncle was running from it. "Elyza, he's gone! We need to take cover!" His hands were grabbing me so tightly I was sure my bones could snap at any second. I tried to shake him off, I tried to reach for my dad._

" _Dad, dad. We need to go! Dad!" The lack of light in his eyes didn't dim the hope in mine and so I stretched enough to reach his face. My light touch was enough to make his head turn, only to reveal the other side of it. A gasp escaped my lips when I saw the blood dripping from his cracked skull. All the strength I might have had abandoned me body in that precise moment, and my uncle was able to drag me away from that exposed area. But I couldn't look away. All I could see was that fatal wound, those eyes that would never light up again, that liquid announcement on the carpet: it's over._

The shattered glass, the bloody rug and her dad's lifeless expression was the last thing Elyza saw before opening her eyes, somehow grateful Jay's voice woke her up from such a dreadful nightmare.

"Wake up, Paige…? It's time, come on."

Waking up in that tiny cell had felt strange only in the first three days, but after two full weeks, she could almost call it home. It was dark, cold and damp, but Elyza had been through worse before. She rolled out of bed, and took a moment before answering. _Okay, focus. You're not Elyza anymore, you're Paige._ The hardest part of her cover was definitely the American accent. Even though she had never really been to Australia, she might as well have lived there for her entire life. Mum and Dad had moved to the States to give her a better shot, outside the family business. But the family business had followed them all the way to Florida. Uncle Richie had always been very fond of any ties to home, and home for him, would always be Sydney. And so, Elyza knew more about a place she had never seen, than the place she had always been.

"Do I get to prepare for it?"

"Yeah. I'll leave you in the locker room so you can freshen up a bit. You have around half an hour before we start with target practice." Jay's hands moved quickly around the metallic lock which was just stubbornly denying him access. "I swear to God, this damn lock just keeps getting stiffer and stiffer!"

 _That's probably my fault, since I picked it at least 4 times._ Elyza struggled not to show off the amusement she was feeling. Instead, she fell back on the insecurities she had planned for Paige to have towards guns, in order to make her seem less threatening. "Guns are the first? Seriously?"

"You'll be fine, Paige. For what Connor wants you to do for us, you don't really need to be an expert." He had finally gotten the door open and Elyza slid through it to stand by his side.

"It just makes me nervous, I guess." _Wow, nailed it. The furrowed eyebrows were a nice touch Elyza. Well done._

"It's best to get it over with. As long as you don't drop the gun or shot yourself, you'll be fine. Connor thinks it's best for everyone to know the basics, you know… These days, you have to." And that was one of the things Elyza definitely agreed on.

"So Connor is going to be there..." It wasn't a question since they had already discussed this, it was more of a self-reminder.

"Yeah, he supervises the final day of training, if you can call it that." Jay made his way to the stairs.

"He's on top of everything around here."

"Yeah, he is. I don't know how he manages it all, but somehow he does." Elyza allowed the silence to sink between them so he could hear her elaborate, quick breathing. "You're going to be okay, Paige. You'll be out of that cell in no time. You'll see."

"Are you going to be there? During my eval, or whatever you call it."

He chuckled a bit before responding. "Yeah, it will be like any other day."

"Sure, the only difference is that by the end of the day I may have a hole in my skull." An abrupt image of her father, motionless and cold, flooded Elyza's mind. She blocked it out before it could do any real damage to her task in hand. "You'll put in a good word for me, right?"

"I already did." He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face her. "You'll be alright. Just do everything I taught you and you'll be fine." And so Elyza nodded in response, saw him turn on his heels and then followed. It had been excruciating going through training, and not because it was hard. Actually, far from it. It had been too easy! She had to watch as Jay held the gun with an agonizingly wrong posture and grip around it. Worse than that, she had to pretend to be impressed and act like she had never held a gun before in her entire life. Elyza had probably held more guns, than toys throughout the years, another treat from the family business, which made her an expert on all the wrong things. She couldn't wait to be done with that job. "Okay. See you in half an hour. Try not to freak out, alright?" Elyza made it look like she wasn't able to manage more than a smile, and with a light pat on her shoulder, Jay left her to prepare.

Once under the stream of hot water, her mind worked better. It suddenly hit her how close she was to her goal. There was so much at stake. The plan was flawless and so, she had to be too. She had to ensure they believed she wasn't a threat, that she could walk free and unsupervised amongst their most trusted. _I have to do it, for Cory._ It had been a month since she last saw him, but it felt like a long, long year. The things she had done to make sure he'd be safe would most certainly haunt her for the rest of her life. But there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. Nothing. And that had always been the scariest part of her. _We're almost there, little brother. Just a few more days and we'll be done with all of this. We'll run away and never look back. Together. Always together._

Lost in her thoughts, in her plans, half an hour flew by. Elyza tied her hair in a firm ponytail and stepped into the shooting range, still not used to how small that room was.

"Hello again, Paige." Connor stepped from the shadows with his hand held high. Elyza shook it softly and pulled the best nervous smile she could convey. "Just proceed like I'm not here, okay?"

"Well, that's easier said than done." And with that, she was able to pull a small chuckle out of him before Jay took charge.

"Alright, Paige. Here you go." He handed her a FNH-USA FNX-9 semi-automatic, which he had called a Glock in previous training sessions. "Alright, 5 shots. That's it. Do your best."

She stepped into the glass chamber and held the gun using the two-handed method Jay had tried to teach her. And then, she took her time with the positioning and intentionally made a few mistakes. Slowly, she placed her finger on the trigger and steadied her breathing, ready to miss the first shot. It was easy to look like she was on edge once the recoil vibrated from her fingertips and through her arms. She regained her balance with a step back and then, prepared for the next shot. _Just four more rounds now. I have to hit the target, but as far off from each other as I can manage._ It was easier than Elyza had expected, all she had to do was focus on the spot she needed to hit, mentally changing the target. The real trick was on making it look like she was aiming towards the centre. As soon as she fired her last round, Jay opened the chamber with a smile.

"Not bad at all. See… You had nothing to worry about."

"I missed the first one. How is that good?"

"Most people with no previous training, only get a hit or two."

Connor had joined them by then. "Yes, he's right. You're either a natural or you lied to us, Paige."

"Or I had a good teacher." Elyza looked at Jay in order to avoid the inspection of Connor's gaze.

"I see why you like her, Jay." His smile looked familiar to her, fake. "Let's move this upstairs, shall we? I have an idea."

Connor didn't wait for the other two to keep up, and Jay intentionally walked behind him, maintaining some distance. "I think we're going to the radio room."

"Already?" And this time, Elyza didn't have to pretend to feel surprised.

"He must have really liked you. This is huge."

But for some reason, Elyza wasn't convinced. She had always been able to read this kind of people easier than she could read a picture book for kids. Spotting suspicion on the enemy's face was something she had learned before being taught to count to 10. And Connor had definitely raised some flags.

"Come in, guys." Elyza tried to mimic the confused look on Jay's face and then followed Connor's orders without questioning the reason why he had taken them to his office. Without giving any kind of explanation, he pulled a chair out and invited her to sit. Elyza looked at Jay in search of reassurance, just like Paige would have. He then pulled another chair. However, he didn't sit, or offered it to Jay. He merely held onto its back, leaning slightly towards her. "First of all, let me tell you, Paige. I am so thrilled that we have crossed paths. Your background in chemistry and biology was definitely your biggest asset from day one. We're all incredibly lucky that you were majoring in those two, am I right?" His smiled turned to Jay for a second. "And then on top of that, you're a natural with guns. That will come in handy, for sure. But the best thing by far, is how much you look happy to be here."

"I am…" Elyza tried to look puzzled, but Connor wasn't buying it.

"See… That's the thing. When we brought you in and took you away from your family, you didn't struggle, whatsoever. You just came in quietly, like you wanted to be here. It bothers me, because I don't like it when things are too easy. Not because I like challenges, don't get me wrong. But because experience has taught me that nothing is easy."

 _Well, I see where this is going. I can totally fix it._ "Well, I wanted to be here. I wanted to be anywhere but on that boat. They were family, only by blood. I have been a prisoner for longer than you can imagine. Long before the world went to hell." Elyza bit her tongue and clenched her hands into fists. She had just broken rule number 12: never use real, personal information for a cover.

"What does that mean?" Suddenly, Connor's entire body language had changed. For some reason, that truthful little piece of information seemed to work on him.

"It's my story." Some resistance from her part made it look ever more realistic.

"Well, it's _our_ story now… If you really want to stay. And to make it clear, by stay, I mean live."

Elyza thought of her next words very carefully, allowing the silence to settle her stage. "My uncle is not a good man."

"No one here is a good person anymore."

"It's personal. He's the reason why my father is dead." Elyza's voice trembled under her incredibly real rage.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Paige. But happy to know your intentions are somewhat harmless to our cause. I'm an incredibly good judge of character." As Connor's smirk grew, Elyza laughed internally. _Sure you are, pal._ "Okay. Let's pay a visit to the radio room then."

"I'm sorry about your dad…" Jay felt like he should have said more, but wasn't exactly sure what was appropriate.

"It was a while ago." She let out a small sigh as they left the office, content about the end result of that slight mishap.

The radio room wasn't far from Connor's office. Through the narrow corridors, it had taken them less than a minute to reach it. Jay used his access card to open the door, gently, soundlessly. As the heavy, metallic door slid open, a voice erupted from the room, taking Elyza completely by surprise.

"It doesn't have to be now! We can come… We can come and get you. Tell me where you are." A bizarre feeling of familiarity filled her skin with electricity, making every hair from the back of her neck curl. She made her way in, trying to identify the source of that voice. There were only two men in the room, and so Elyza looked around, in confusion. _I could swear it was a girl…_

"I can see the fire in the Santa Monica Mountains. That smoke plume, is that to your north or your south?" One of the guys was probably as young as her. He was sitting at the table, talking to a radio, and Elyza could swear she had seen him around before.

"North." That voice again… _It's coming from the radio._

"Okay, we're just south of that. Maybe two miles offshore. How close are you to Catalina?" The boy looked expectantly at the machine in front of him, and Elyza caught herself anxiously waiting for that voice to say something too.

"Wait a second, Jack. I'll be right back." Elyza felt her feet dragging her forward, completely absorbed by that voice, so weirdly familiar and yet, so obviously strange. She knew exactly what was happening and she wished with all her might that the girl on the other side of the radio wasn't naïve enough to give out her precise location.

"Alicia? Alicia, are you there?" Silence.

 _Thank God…_ Elyza let out an inaudible sigh of relief, only to question herself almost immediately about the reason behind such sudden concern. _I don't even know the girl! I think…_

"Good job, Jack. We've got a rough location already. We'll prepare a boat for you. Very good job!" Connor looked extremely pleased, yet the boy seemed somewhat, concerned.

"We'll protect her, right?"

"You boys need to stop taking so much liking to the people you talk to on the radio…" His smile was half serious, half playful when he spoke not only to Jack, but to Jay also. "Don't worry, as long as you train her, keep her out of trouble and make sure she can bring something to the table, she'll be alright. Now go. We need the room."

Jack gave him a respectful nod before exiting.

"Okay, Paige. This is quite simple now. You get us another hit, a nice one, and you're out of that cell. You get us resources, you prove yourself useful and we'll give you a nice room. You get us what we want, we'll get you what you want. Seems fair?" Elyza nodded. "Great, good luck then. Jay, keep me posted." That said, he left the room without another word.

And so, Elyza sat down in front of the radio, looking at it longer than she needed or intended to. She stood there, motionless with the exception of a slight tremble of her leg. Her fingers hovered a few inches above the frequency tuner in an unexplainable moment of hesitation, when a hand on her shoulder jolted her back into reality.

"You'll do great, Paige. I'll be here."

Elyza saw Jay sitting down across from her. _It's time to do this._ It was only when she changed the frequency of the radio, that she understood why it felt so wrong to do it in the first place. The moment she turned the frequency tuner, was the moment she knew she wouldn't hear that voice again. And for some reason, that knowledge made her heart shrink. _This is ridiculous, Elyza. FOCUS! You have to do this, for Cory._ And so, she grabbed the detachable piece of the radio and pushed to talk. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

* * *

 **Alrighty! That was the end of Chapter 1! And I'm incredibly excited while writing this note ahahah I'm so sad. Anyways... If you really liked it, like really REALLY liked it, I'm going to be posting sneak peeks and previews on my Tumblr page before I post the chapters here completely. SOOOO if you're into that kind of thing, you can find me in those wonderful wireless lands too! I go by "derofeba" and if you're as lazy as me, here you go: blog/derofeba**

 **ALSO don't be shy! Tell me what you want to read, leave your thoughts and desires AND I promise I'll read them all ! I always appreciate some good old fashioned constructive criticism :p MAY WE MEET AGAIN gorgeous peeps and HAPPY READINGS 3 Kiss kiss !**


	2. Chapter 2 - Grazing Skins

**Hello my GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL webkru ! I am back with another chapter YEEEEEEEY *cheers* Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing, alright? If not, apologies for stealing your precious lifetime I PROMISE it was all with good intentions :p ALRIGHT ! Dig in kids :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own any characters either created by The 100 or Fear the Walking Dead or the fandom (Elyza Lex) I wish I were that cool xD I merely make them do whatever I want (that sounded better in my head).

 **Spoilers:** I started writing once I saw Episode 4 of Season 2 of FTWD so, I guess spoilers from previous episodes ^.^

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Grazing Skins**

 _I felt the air compress around me. I felt it weight on my chest and crush my heart to the point its beating begun to fade. Pure, harmless air, once a gaseous life elixir and then suddenly a heavy anchor, dragging my soul down into the depths of nothingness. Was that why I could barely breath?_

" _Elyza…? Elyza, did you hear anything I just said?"_

 _Even though he was sitting right in front of me, his voice sounded far away. I could see his lips moving, and if I raised my arm I could reach him without even having to stretch. But everything just sounded like a faint whisper. A murmur struggling to travel the remotest areas of where I had sunken into._

" _Elyza… We need to talk to your brother," said Uncle Richie hesitantly._

 _My head had been in a restless turmoil up until then. It was like I had been battling a mental tornado, and had finally made it to its centre. All of the sudden, at the mention of my little brother, everything settled as I stood in the eye of the storm. Because in that instant, I realised how badly I needed to make it out of that dark swamp of self-pity, I had to do it for Cory._

" _We'll explain to him what happened, and you guys will come live with me. I can have two of the guest rooms changed in no time, I just need…"_

" _No." I raised my head slowly and when I looked into my uncle's eyes, I saw my own reflection change. I saw this stranger in my skin, taking charge of what my overwhelmed self couldn't. I saw the determination in her face, the calm in her breathing and the unwavering force of will in her eyes. "We won't move. We'll stay at our parents' house."_

" _Elyza, you're just kids. You can't live alone," tried Uncle Richie collectedly as he led an intense examination over this new individual, staring back at him._

" _I would expect that from anyone but you. Come on, Uncle Richie. You know I can take care of myself… You were the one who taught me, remember?"_

" _What about Cory?" He knew I was right so at that point, he was just fishing for plausible reasons to keep us there._

" _Do you really think Cory will be safer here? The centre of your operations? We both know he's better off away from all of this. And I can protect him."_

" _It's time for him to start learning, Elyza. For him to learn how to protect himself. To learn all of the family tricks and secrets. You were younger than him when you started."_

" _No. He's not learning anything from you, ever." I could never explain how angry I felt at the thought of Cory being taught by him. Maybe I was being a hypocrite, but such thing was happening only over my own dead body._

" _Elyza, don't be naïve. Listen, the boy…"_

" _No, YOU listen! Cory is staying out of this. He is going back to school and he is going to have the life Mum and Dad wanted for him. He knows nothing. He has seen nothing. He's part of the family, yes. But not part of the family business. And he's staying that way."_

" _This is not how it works…"_

" _THIS is how it's going to work. I'll do double, my part and his. You don't need him, you have me. And you know I'm good."_

" _Elyza…"_

" _That's all Mum and Dad wanted. Please, Uncle Richie. Just keep him out of this, I'll do anything." But I realised, then and there, pleading would never work._

" _I will be taking care of the two of you from now on. I understand you don't want to live here, and I'm okay with that. But what you're asking of me, Elyza…" He took a pause to inhale and began pacing around the room, probably trying to deal with the confusion and disappointment. "He's a Devine, just like you and me. It's in his blood! You're asking me to leave my nephew out of the biggest part of our family? You're asking me to take away his legacy!"_

" _He can have another legacy. He's a Lex too." And as I spoke out, his pacing came to an abrupt full stop. His eyes fell on me like I was hallucinating or having some sort of mental break down._

" _I can't do that."_

" _You will. Or else, you'll never know what Dad told that cop." I didn't quiver as I threatened my own uncle, which took him by complete and utter surprise for a mere second. He let out a laugh, even though he was looking at me, dead in the eyes._

" _I have taught you well. Too well, Elyza. So… I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten rule number thirty-four. Let's have it."_

" _Rule number thirty-four. Do your homework before blackmailing someone, make sure you always have the upper hand." He opened his mouth to reply but I carried on like I didn't see it. "And rule number thirty-six. When you cut a deal, always make sure you have some sort of an advantage over the other person at all times, for indefinite time. Criminals are not trustworthy."_

 _The sound of his hands coming together in a subtle taunt echoed through the entire room, bouncing on the walls and making its way into a gentle fade. He clapped again, and again. Slowly, playfully. The smile on his face could trick anyone but me, he was definitely angry. "I don't know if I should feel offended that you called me an untrustworthy criminal. Or flattered… I definitely feel proud though, my dear niece. I can see you paid attention in class. Let's see what you have on me."_

" _I've got all the information that my dad collected on you ready to send at any moment. All I have to do is press a button. If I don't report back to the software holding the files, every two days, it will send automatically. So if anything happens to me or my brother, you'll still go to prison. I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't be talking to the police if he didn't have solid proof against you. And don't think the software is easy to hack, the password reboots every 12 hours and only I know the cypher. I created it." His smile had faded by the time I stopped talking._

" _Why don't you leave with your brother? As much as it pains me, it's clear to me you don't want to stay anywhere near me. You have me at the palm of your hand. Why don't you leave?"_

 _I couldn't read anything other than pure sincerity along his words, and for a second, I felt guilty. "We need you. Cory needs stability, and something familiar to hold on to. He needs our house, and his school and his friends. And your money…" We stood there, staring at each other with nothing but a morbid revolution, silently taking place between us. I had finally understood why my dad wouldn't let us see Uncle Richie as often as we once did. Why he would keep so many secrets and push us away so often. I realised how sneaking away to secretly be taught how to fight and handle guns, was disrespecting everything he had ever tried to do for me. I blamed him. I chose Uncle Richie over him, so many times. If only I could go back…_

" _You blame me for what happened to your dad." There was no emotion, not a single trace of humanity on his face. Or maybe, he was just able to hide them incredibly well. But it wasn't a question and so, I didn't answer._

" _Do we have a deal or not?"_

" _I won't introduce Cory to our ways. If that's what you really want…"_

" _It is."_

" _Okay then. It's not like I really have a choice, is it?"_

 _He smiled courteously, like we weren't family. But I didn't indulge him with a retort. Instead, I collected myself and turned my back on him._

" _I'm going to tell Cory he's never going to see Dad again. Be sure to have a ride ready for us." And with that said, I left the room. My feet were carrying me on auto-pilot through the wide corridor. That walk was the last I saw of myself without even realizing I ever did. I stopped once I reached the guest room door as I noticed there was a tear, lonely and weary, streaming down my cheek. And so I wiped it away, along with the weakness I couldn't afford to carry with me. Not anymore._

That had been the last time a tear ventured down Elyza's face. In fact, she never again felt the need to cry. It was like that solitary drop of pain drained her almost completely, to the point she was stripped from feeling anger, grief or any kind of major negative emotions. Every situation from then on had been rationalized to exhaustion. Emotional dilemmas? Guilty conscious? An unleashed heart? Elyza couldn't afford those luxuries. And as she grew numb, her fear of turning into her uncle grew stronger. She wondered if by trying to run away from her legacy, she wasn't just stepping into a path leading her right to it. Was she slowly accepting the inevitability of her lineage without even realizing it? Every gig, every lie, every death and every life… Was that who she had to be, or who she really was?

 _I don't want to do it! I don't want to do ANY of it. But I have to, for Cory._

It had been a whole day since Elyza was assigned to find a good boat for Connor. A whole day completely wasted, which obviously delayed Uncle Richie's plans and therefore, her reunion with her little brother. She looked intensely at the radar, concentrated on every flashing dot. She needed such concentration to overshadow that immense urge she had been feeling. An incomprehensible urge to turn the radio back into the frequency Jack had it on, before she took over. Back into the possibility of hearing that voice again… _NO! Not again, damnit! Focus Elyza, you need to focus!_

Nothing. Nothing was happening and yet, everything was ready. It had been for almost a week. All that was left to do was for her to be let outside without a bag over her head and stand on the emerged submarine. Stand as one of them and take a team who trusted her enough to lower their defences, onto the open sea. And that is why that task was so important. Elyza had a schedule and time was running out.

"What about this one?" She placed her finger on the radar's flashing green light. "I know you don't usually go for military boats, but this one is quite small. And look at the log. It has been stopped in the same place, for the past four days. Now look at the radar, it's moving."

But Jay barely even looked at the machine. With a loud yawn and an exaggerated stretch, he got up and made his way to the heavy door. "We've been through this, Paige. Military and navy are off limits. They'll recognize our submarine and realize something's wrong. Keep looking. I'm going to get us something to eat."

What Jay and Connor didn't understand was that the world was ending. No one cared for rules or laws. Like they had done, other people would have taken over resources that didn't belong to them. Elyza was sure about that boat and if she was truly right, it would be an amazing catch. A good enough hit to get her out on a mission.

 _I am right about this. I know I am._ So Elyza took a deep breath as she held the detachable piece to her mouth. Click. "Hello… Is anybody there?" Nothing. "Hello? Please… Is anybody out there?" Still nothing. "My name is Paige and… I guess I just want to know there's someone out there." Elyza waited patiently, but nothing came through. Not until…

"Hello…?" It was a woman's voice, but there was so much air coming through, it was hard to be sure. "We need… Help…" Elyza could tell something was wrong from the first word spoken. That person, on the other side of the radio, wasn't just struggling to speak, she was struggling to breath.

"I'm here. Tell me what happened."

"My husband… He got us the boat. Navy… Boat. He got shot…" There was a pause. Elyza wondered if the woman was breathing or crying. "We… Took care… Of him… But he… Died. I didn't know he was…" Now, she was definitely crying. "I didn't know… He was going to turn. I didn't… Know he was… Infected… He just kept coming... I got bit… My son… I locked him… When I turn… I don't want to kill him… Please…"

"How old is he?"

"Nine… Adam is nine… Please… I don't think… I can make it… To shore…"

"What's your name?"

"Courtney…"

"Okay Courtney, it's going to be okay." That was a big, fat lie. But Elyza thought maybe she could give some hope and peace to that poor woman, before she died. "Listen Courtney. I'm going to need you to do something for me. Do you know how to check the coordinates of where you are?"

"Yes…" Elyza had her pen ready. It took them a while to get all the information down and by the end, Courtney could hardly breathe let alone talk.

"Listen, Courtney… Your son is going to be alright. We're on our way."

"Thank… You…" Her voice was hardly a whisper now.

"Courtney, stay with me." Nothing. "Courtney?"

"Was that a boat? Paige, I told you not to engage without talking to me first," whined Jay as he rushed from the door and placed the trays of food down on the table.

"I think you should call Connor…"

Elyza looked up at Jay thinking how wrong she had been to ever assume she'd enjoy that moment. Yes, she was a step closer to Cory. But she was definitely not going to enjoy getting there. She never did.

"I am very pleased this turned out well," said Connor after listening to Elyza's explanation carefully. "Very pleased indeed. _But_ you were lucky, Paige. I will not be so benevolent if you decide to go against my rules again."

 _Well… Apologies for the disappointment but there won't be a next time, Connor. You have no idea of what's coming and if you weren't such a dirt bag, I'd actually feel sorry for you._ In spite of her thoughts, Elyza tried on the most apologetic look she had in store. "There won't be a next time, I promise. I just got carried away, I'm sorry."

"I do like the enthusiasm. You'll fit right in, Paige." There was a slight smile on his face, and even though it didn't reach his eyes, it was still a good sign. "Just no more disobeying rules okay? I like you… It would be a real shame if I had to get rid of you," added Connor with a very familiar note of a threat in his voice. Elyza looked down, giving him a little nod. "So tell me, what boat is it again?"

"A Coastal Command Boat, if I'm not mistaken."

"And… It's completely ours for the taking, right?"

"Yes. There were only 3 people on board. A child and his parents. The father turned into one of those things and bit the mother. The kid is now locked somewhere in the boat and the mother must have died by now." Connor listened carefully, and even though Elyza had stopped talking, his gaze remained focused on her, like she was still giving him pivotal information. "Connor?"

"Okay. It's a fairly easy job. After Jack arrives tomorrow with his catch, you can take the boat he used. Jay is going with you and I'll look for another person to accompany you two. Remember, a shot to the head. That's how you kill those things. Since there's no people to bring back, I won't be needing to go there. You bring the boat back. Plain and simple. Got it?"

"What about the kid?" Elyza had known the answer to that question from the moment she was told about the existence of the child. There was a lot she could, and would do for her brother. However, some things were just physically impossible for her to carry out without damaging the shattered leftovers of her soul.

"He's useless and he won't survive this new world. Get rid of him. We're doing him a favour." Elyza didn't have to think about how Paige would react, in that moment, there was no cover. There was only that excruciatingly familiar inside struggle, dwelling between duty, survival and her scruples. Yes, she still had principles. The years of direct contact with the living impersonation of a conscienceless sadist, didn't completely strip Elyza of her soul. Not so far, at least. "Do we have a problem about that?"

Jay didn't wait for her to answer or react at all, he merely stepped forward, speaking directly to his boss. "No. I'll make sure it's done."

"Alright then. I'm going to make sure Paige has a bunk ready for her right after you finish dinner," promised Connor as he looked at the trays of food. "I need you to be well rested for this job. Jay, I'll let you know who's going with you. Come and meet me after lunch, tomorrow. You know where to find me." And that said, he made his exit, calm and fast.

The room was empty aside from Elyza and Jay. None of them spoke, and that silence was an obvious facade, for their thoughts we're echoing, loud and in tune. "We can't kill that kid."

"We don't have another option, Paige!"

"We can take him to land. Drop him on shore."

"That's exactly the same thing as killing him and you know it."

"No. That's giving him a chance. Pulling the trigger is killing him."

"We don't have time to make it to shore without Connor realising it. You already went against him once. He really meant it when he said he wouldn't let it slide a second time."

"Would you really pull the trigger?"

Elyza looked at the guy in front of her, the guy who had clearly been a good man in a humane world. "I already did…"

"How can you just pull a trigger like that?"

His eyes shot in the opposite direction of Elyza's inquisitional gaze, as he answered: "You just look away."

She had heard that before… Years and years ago, while eavesdropping. Every night, for as long as she could remember, Elyza would crawl out of bed and wait. She would wait with her tiny heart throbbing on her chest, until her dad came home. Sometimes she wouldn't even care if he got back in one piece, as long as she saw him walking through that door. So one night, out of sight, she heard him mutter those exact words as she looked directly at the grief behind his eyes. And she hadn't completely understood it, not until that very moment.

Such realization sent her right into a sleepless tumult of thoughts, for the entire night. She could barely enjoy the upgrade of bed and surroundings, as she laid there, completely awake. Time had come for her to be unwaveringly ruthless, with or without an excuse. But what if she couldn't just look away like that? Even though she had done it before, it had been entirely different since her hands didn't hold the gun or press the trigger. She had only been able to look away when the situation was beyond her authority and influence. When the decision was completely in the hands of Uncle Richie.

However, this time it wasn't in his hands. And Elyza would not succumb into his ways, no matter how the world pushed her to do so. She would save that boy. All she had to do was figure out how, in less than twelve hours.

But even though her brain worked furiously for the whole night and the following morning, she still came up empty-handed, and without a plan. As she sat down for lunch, she could hardly focus on the conversations being joyfully thrown around her.

 _What if I call in my uncle's crew before they kill the kid? No, that won't work either. They'll kill him once they arrive. Can I take down Jay and whoever's going with us by myself? Drop the kid and come back? There's no way of knowing that for sure without seeing who's going. What if I hide him and then smuggle him back here? What if I can convince my uncle to spare him…?_ Elyza let out a sigh as she thought of the last time she put herself between her uncle's gun and his victim. She still had the scars to remember that by. There was no convincing her uncle to show mercy, only ways to infuriate him and slow him down.

"So it's you who's taking my boat after I'm done with it, right?" Jack sat precisely in front of Elyza, taking the chair to Jay's right. She didn't take the time to answer verbally, as she was still going through her mental attempts of plan making. So she simply nodded, looking down at her food, but not isolating herself completely from the conversation arising from Jack's question. Only then did she realized the question was meant for Jay, and not her.

"Yeah. Be sure not to damage it before we can get our hands on it, okay?"

"That was one time, Jay. One time! And it wasn't such a big deal."

"It was to Connor. Why do you think he keeps sending a babysitter with you on every job you get?"

"Okay, whatever." Jay simply laughed while the other boy dug into his food with clear resentment on his face. It didn't last long though, since a smug soon replace it. "Nothing can really bring my spirits down today though."

"And why is that?"

"I'm going to finally meet her," revealed Jack making Elyza's eyes shoot up from her untouched plate. "I really think we have a connection, me and her, you know? I just feel like she's the one. Like everything that happened was meant to bring us together."

"Are you for real?" Elyza tried her best to keep quiet but after that, she couldn't stop herself.

Jack was almost finished with his food, he barely looked at her as he asked: "What do you mean?"

"Do you really think she's going to even like you after you've taken her away from her family?"

The boy was taking his last bite of lunch when the cutlery in his hands were slowly put down, his eyes set on Elyza like gun barrels. "Don't talk about things you don't understand." He then grabbed his tray and walked away.

"Can you believe this guy?" Elyza was truly incredulous at the boy's reaction.

"Well… You didn't really get mad at me, did you?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean we're meant to be together and all that crap. You were just doing your job. He should be focusing on his."

Jay decided it was best not to feed that discussion. It was useless to tell her something she already knew, yet chose to ignore. It was never "just" about doing his job because if it was, she wouldn't be right there, sitting across from him. And so he finished his lunch as quickly as he could and left her to find Connor. She watched him leave without a word, but didn't really mind. It actually pleased her the fact that they could just avoid small talk. In fact, she enjoyed her time alone. Now more than ever, she needed it, to find a way to save a life.

But not even all the time in the world could help her in the situation she was in. And so, her very limited time passed. The three hours she had left flew by as quickly as a heartbeat, even though it felt like a small eternity.

Jack had made his way back with a tall man, Vincent, by his side. "Let's go, Paige. It's time…"

Meanwhile, on board the _Abigail_ , Nick watched his mother arrive on the raft with Strand.

"In what direction did they go?" He stepped forward as he zipped his backpack close.

"They who?"

"The people who took Alicia and Travis. What direction did they go?"

"It doesn't matter because you're not going after them. I am," said Madison firmly as she accepted Luis' help to carry Strand onto deck.

"Mom, I'm better around this kind of stuff than you. It's just the way it is. Listen, you can't stop me but you can help me."

"I'm not going to lose you too." She got up to face him, finally done with her attempt to help Strand onto _Abigail_ and finally allowing Luis to undertake the task completely.

"You're not going to lose me, Mom. And we haven't lost them yet either." Her gaze dropped from Nick and he watched as the desperation and fear condensed behind her eyes. "Tell me in which direction they went. I'm just going to evaluate the situation, okay? But I have to do it now, or else we _will_ lose them."

"Then we're both going."

"No Mom, I need you to make sure they're waiting for us. This boat needs to stay exactly where it is until I get back." There was some reluctance in her face. "Mom… Please."

"They went that way…" And as her arm lifted in the direction Nick was later going to take, a tear rolled down her cheek. And so he hugged her and held her in the companioned embrace she had once taught him. "Come back to me, okay?"

"I always do, Mom."

Nick had a long way to go, for the ship Alicia and Travis were in, was only a few minutes away from the gigantic, now emerged, compound. Elyza, Jay and Vincent watched as it slowly approached the submarine's deck. She tried to be patient, but the nervousness in the pit of her stomach had begun to boil her insides. She was sure she had felt nervous before, but nothing compared to what she was feeling at that precise moment. It was like an itch impossible to scratch, buried deep down inside her skin. It spread fast, taking advantage of her flying heart and travelling through her veins, only to reach every single cell of her being.

After what it felt like hours, the boat killed its engine as it floated on the submarine's deck. Connor was the first one to jump off, landing right in front of Elyza. "Good luck, newbie. Don't disappoint me, alright?" He didn't really wait for the others, he simply made his way to the opened door latch and jumped inside of the submarine.

But she didn't really pay attention to the man leaving, her gaze was steadily focused on Jack and the girl he was helping out of the boat. There was a bag over her head, and for some reason, Elyza couldn't help but to feel irritated about it. Could the girl even breathe properly? Was Jack's grip around her wrist too tight? Was she scared? She must have been scared…

Suddenly, the cold breeze of the open sea got surprisingly heavier, crushing Elyza's chest to a point her heartbeat slowed down to almost no pumps at all. And so, she took a deep breath and exhaled silently. She tried to collect herself but her heart had taken off in a mad gallop, helplessly gasping for the air she was missing. She felt it deep in her chest, and it grew, and it growled and it climbed from where it had awakened to find its beating, stuck in her throat.

Was that what panic attack felt like? Could anyone else feel that icy air freezing their insides?

She watched Jack push the girl in her direction. But instead of stepping aside to make way for them, she just stood there, glued to the metallic floor below her.

"Move, Paige!" Yelled Jack as he tried to go through Elyza. But for some reason, she just couldn't move a muscle. Not until that warm, thumping sensation burned her arm. As the girl walked by her, their skins grazed softly against each other. She stepped forward to follow them, momentarily forgetting what she was there to do.

"Paige! Come on. We need to go!" It was Jay's voice that pulled her out of that peculiar daydream. She shook her head while turning to the boat and almost bumping into the other captive. Some pregnant woman was guiding him, since the man also had a bag over his head.

She made her way onto the tiny ship and looked back on last time, catching a glimpse of Jack disappearing through the latch door. She hoped the girl would be okay.

 _What's wrong with you Elyza? It's time to focus, now! This is it! FOCUS._

* * *

 **So this is it for now ! S*** about to get real next chapter BUT you'll have to wait a tiny little bit longer BECAUSE exams and uni work URGH I KNOW but after it all I'm all yours YEEEEEY *cheers again* ANYWAYS, while I write, I'll be posting sneak peeks on my Tumblr blog, so just type in derofeba to find me. Just so you know, they're not regular kind of sneak peeks because I'm a weird potato xD It's something like this: post/144055786359/transcending-death-we-meet-again-by-derofeba I KNOW I get carried away but yeah, that was the sneak peek I posted for this chapter ahah I have nothing to do with my life BLESS anyways gorgeous peeps, don't be shy TELL me everything you're feeling and your whishes and dreams and I PROMISE I'll read them all, maybe even make a few come true *wink wink* MAY WE MEET AGAIN and HAPPY READINGS 3 kiss kiss**


	3. Chapter 3 - Not Her

**Hello my PWEETY webkru ! I am back with another chapter YEEEEEEEY *cheers* Hope you enjoy reading it?**

 **This chapter is not for the faint of heart, guys. If you feel like you can't deal with violence and gory descriptions, don't read. I rather you be safe, seriously. This story WILL have a happy ending, but like I've told you before, it's a long way to it. Be safe you ALL**

 **ALRIGHT ! Dig in kids :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own any characters either created by The 100 or Fear the Walking Dead or the fandom (Elyza Lex) I wish I were that cool xD I merely make them do whatever I want (that sounded better in my head).

 **Spoilers:** I started writing once I saw Episode 4 of Season 2 of FTWD so, I guess spoilers from previous episodes ^.^

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Not Her**

 _My hands were tensely fast while hovering over the large sports bag on my bed. I looked at its content for a long second before I realised how three quarters of it were just weapons and high tech gadgets. I gathered I should try and fit some clothes in, and washing essentials along with the whole 'going to war' starter pack. I glanced over my shoulder to find my brother still looking at me. "Cory, don't just stand there! Go pack! Now!"_

 _"_ _Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"_

 _He didn't move a muscle while I was functioning at full speed. "I'll explain on the way. We don't have time to talk about this. Do as I say, please Cory."_

 _"_ _Where are we even going? And for how long?" I was almost done with the sports bag and so I reached for my favourite backpack from under the bed. "Lyze! We can't just leave like that! We have lives here, we have people! Do you even care?" I took a deep breath, trying to be pragmatic about the whole situation. "What about Emilia? Are you just going to leave without even saying anything to your own girlfriend?"_

 _"_ _I broke up with her. Five minutes ago." I think that's when he finally realized how urgent the situation was. "She is better off away from me. And we're better off away from here. So go pack, Cory. We have less than half an hour to leave."_

 _"_ _Lyze… Do we really have to?" His voice was full of that gutted comprehension, which only made it worse for me._

 _I dropped the flannel shirt on my bed and turned around. "Cory… I'm sorry." I knew how hard that whole situation was for him. I knew how he had grown to love his life, free of ties to our heritage and full of what every teenage boy deserved. I was taking from him exactly what I fought so hard to give him in the first place. And I wished, with all my might, I could just explain to that disappointed person in front of me, how hard it all was for me too. "Trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if there was any other option. I'm sorry, Cory. I really am."_

 _"_ _What should I pack?" His question was filled with that undeniable gloom dancing to a melancholic melody behind his eyes. I wished it was hate I heard and saw. I could always handle hate better than I could sadness._

 _"_ _Start with clothes. I'm almost finished here. I'll be right there to help you."_

 _He left my room with a weak nod. I cleared that sight out of my mind instead of replaying it countless times, while I finished packing. I threw the heavy backpack over my shoulder and grabbed the enormous sports bag, only to drop them carelessly once I got to my brother's room. I investigated what he had done so far._

 _"_ _Essentials, buddy. Just the essentials."_

 _"_ _I don't know what the essentials are, Lyze! How can I, if I don't even know where I'm going?"_

 _We shared the same frustration, the same questions. I didn't know where we were going either. The only thing I was completely positive about was the need to leave, immediately. To go as far away from Uncle Richie as we could manage._

 _"_ _Are you guys going somewhere?" And suddenly, my heart dropped. It was too late. He was already there. I turned on my heels, reaching for my LC9 Ruger only to realize I didn't have it with me. And so, I stepped in front of my brother, acting like a human shield. "Don't tell me you're skipping on me, guys. Come on, that's not nice."_

 _"_ _Lyze. What's happening?" I felt Cory trying to push his way through me, and I held him back._

 _"_ _Is that your bag?" asked my uncle, looking directly at Cory. "Good. Less work for me. Take him." As soon as he said this, two large man came into the room._

 _I didn't think twice. I knew exactly what was going to happen. In a swift turn, I threw my right leg into the air, hitting the man with the short pony tail directly in the chin. I was coming down from the kick when I swung my left arm in the direction of the other guy. It wasn't my dominant side, but it was trained enough to do some real damage. I clenched my hand into a fist just before hitting him in the throat. He tumbled back gasping for air, which gave me a few seconds to take care of the pony tail menace. Suddenly, I heard that hideously familiar click. I looked at my uncle, only to find him holding his precious Double Barrel 1911 Semi-Automatic Pistol. I raised my arms, slowly._

 _"_ _Guys… Beaten by a nineteen-year-old? I have to make some serious staff changes." He let out a sigh. "Okay. Please take him, and be gentle."_

 _"_ _Lyze. What's happening?" I grinded my teeth as I watched those men scolding my brother, one on each side. And there was nothing I could do. Nothing._

 _All I had for him, were lies. "It's fine, Cory. It's going to be okay. Just do as they say, alright?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Cory. Exactly as I say. We don't want your sister getting hurt, do we?" He pointed the 1911 handgun towards the half packed bag for a second. "Pick that up too."_

 _"_ _Uncle Richie. Why are you doing this?"_

 _"_ _I'll tell you all about your sister's big betrayal later, okay? Now go get your lovely pet and follow these gentlemen to the car."_

 _"_ _What about Elyza?" Those brute beasts were casually pushing my brother towards the exit as he desperately tried to look back at me._

 _"_ _She will join us in a few days. Hopefully." And that said, they disappeared into the hallway, leaving me alone with my uncle._

 _"_ _Are you going to put that down?" I looked directly at his 1911 handgun, still ready to fire._

 _"_ _You know; it didn't have to come to this." He lowered the pistol, but still didn't completely put it away._

 _"_ _Cut the shit, Uncle Richie. What do you want?"_

 _"_ _Hey! Language, young lady." He looked beyond amused._

 _"_ _What. Do. You. Want." I didn't move a muscle. If I did, I was pretty sure I'd break his smile._

 _"_ _What do you mean? This is my way of thanking you for the past 4 years. You know… You were so kind not to send those files to the police." His smiled widened._

 _"_ _The software is still running. I have to re-set it tonight or else…"_

 _"_ _Let's not play this game, Elyza. We both know the police doesn't really care about criminals like me, when there's people coming back from death." I swear I had never seen him so happy._

 _"_ _Okay. So why are you here?"_

 _"_ _Well, you have always been my most promising affiliate. Also, you're my dear, dear niece. Which is why you're not dead yet, after the whole 'blackmail for 4 years' thing. I have a job for you." His eyes dropped on mine, calmly waiting for the reaction I was about to throw at him._

 _"_ _What if I say no?"_

 _"_ _I honestly hope you don't. I really don't want to kill my own nephew."_

 _My eyes widened at his threat. I didn't believe him, but my heart started racing._

 _"_ _You wouldn't. You wouldn't kill your own family."_

 _"_ _Elyza, Elyza..." His smile was a mist of amusement, arrogance and mockery. "Killing my nephew is not going to be nearly as difficult as killing his father."_

 _Suddenly, the world stopped turning and I swear I felt it stabilizing on its axis as I looked up at my uncle. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding, loud in my ears. I had made my peace with the fact that it had been the "life style" that killed my father. I had set all of the anger free, during training, during missions. I had told myself, time and time again, it wasn't my uncle's fault. That it could have been him in that coffin instead of my dad. Anger, boiling, burning every brain cell I had, I just couldn't think properly. So I didn't. In spite of that pistol still in his hands, I raised my fist and jumped in his direction with a scream slashing my throat._

With such blinding emotions gushing through her system, Elyza didn't stand a chance against the man who taught her everything she knew. But even after a month, she still didn't regret a single punch thrown his way. She was able to land 3 blows on him before getting pinned to the floor, struggling to break free, to hit him at least one more time. It took a second threat on her brother's wellbeing before she was able to collect herself and swallow the anger. It was only then that her uncle proceeded to explain his plans for the future.

He knew way more about the virus outbreak than the newscast let out to the public, but that wasn't something that surprised Elyza. Neither did the fact that Uncle Richie had a few friends in the military. And because of his intricate connections with these various people in power, he not only knew about the plans to create the "safe zones", he also knew about the military's back-up plan. They had around 30 submarines ready to be sent into the ocean all over America. But not any submarines. No… These were a highly improved versions of the Typhoon class submarines. They were more robust and incredibly larger, tailed to survive up to 5 years under water without resurfacing. The plan set in motion, by Uncle Richie, was to take over one of these submarines. He had one of his military buddies in contact with a third party, named Connor, to arrange the last details. They would be setting off into the sea in a matter of days.

But Connor had double-crossed Uncle Richie, by killing the intermediate soldier and taking over the submarine himself. A bold move, and the reason Elyza was on that tiny ship with Jay and Vincent, on her way to collect a Coastal Command Boat. Uncle Richie hadn't given up on the idea of owning that upgraded Typhoon, and subsequently, on submerging someday, into a world too crippled to contest his reign. And so he watched from afar, analysing and planning at the same time. It didn't take him long to understand how Connor played his game. A full week hadn't even passed when he sent Elyza into the open sea with a few men, to play Paige. Her mission was simple: get inside the compound, deceive everyone into thinking she was one of them, score a job outside of the submarine and take her uncle in without anyone suspecting it. He would then reclaim what he thought belonged to him, by force. And after all that, she could finally see Cory again. Maybe even find a way to escape with him.

"I can see it! Guys, look!" Jay leaned on the handrail dangerously, dragging Elyza back into reality with the abruptness of his movement.

She got up, hesitantly. "Have you thought of what we're going to do about the kid?"

"I'll do what needs to be done. You don't have to watch." His offering touched and angered Elyza at the same time.

"I calculated how long it would take to make it to shore and back. It's a matter of fifty minutes, Jay. We can come up with something to tell Connor."

"Tell me, Paige. Do you want to kill the kid quickly and painlessly? Or do you want to live for the rest of your life, knowing you condemned him to a slow death? Knowing he ended up walking with those rotten things?" His questions where thrown into the ocean, in the opposite way of where Elyza was standing.

"Do you want to live the rest of your life, knowing you didn't even give him a chance?"

Jay didn't bother looking at her. He couldn't go back on his decision. "It's my life. Let me worry about it, Paige."

She didn't argue. Elyza would have to take care of the issue by herself. "Fine."

It took only a few minutes before they got close enough to see movement on the other boat. Vincent rose his air rifle and peeked into its scope. A second later, he pulled the trigger and Elyza watched the human figure go down. "The mom rotter is gone." That done, he went back to complete stillness until it was time to climb on board of the Coastal Commander. He was the first to jump onto its deck and Elyza observed him, analysing the agility of his movements. Jay followed his lead and once securely on board, he extended his hand out to Elyza. Even though she could have managed to climb out by herself, she accepted the help.

"Alright. Split up. Find the kid and keep your eyes peeled for the possibility of the dad still being around." Jay didn't wait for the others to respond. He made his way into the command room, determined to be the first one to come across the child. He wanted to spare Paige the trauma and spare the poor kid the suffering.

Elyza walked in the other direction. She raised her sloppy Remington R51 without really bothering to try and look like she didn't know how to hold a pistol properly. Instead, she gripped that disappointment of a handgun tightly, and took a few steady steps. That's when she heard it… At first it sounded like someone, just trying to desperately gasp for air, but then it turned into a clear, pugnacious growl. Elyza wanted to turn around, run in the opposite direction of such a scene, maybe even lean over that railing and just let her guts speak her mind. But she froze. Her brain was screaming: _Look away. Look away! NOW!_ But at the same time, she stood her ground, painfully acknowledging how the undead child looked like he once had blond hair, just like her brother and herself. His golden locks were now bloody, and full of those bits his face was missing. His tiny body had been torn to such an extent, he couldn't even drag himself through the blood soaked floor. Eyes dead but hungry, he tried to reach for Elyza with the members he didn't owe anymore. And suddenly, his eyes were back to just dead.

"Killed by his own mother. Poor kid," mourned Vincent as he lowered his rifle.

"It wasn't his mother anymore," answered Elyza, trying to settle her troubled soul.

"Do you think the kid knew that?" That said, he turned his back with a shout: "All clear, Jay!"

Elyza remained on that exact same spot, eyes locked on Adam. _His name was Adam. Adam._

"I'm sorry, Paige." Jay had made his way down and was now standing beside her. "It's not fair, but maybe it was for the best."

She felt his hand on her shoulder and for a second, she even appreciated the gesture. _I can't stand another second without Cory._ Her thoughts were sprinting in an impossible bedlam inside her head, and yet everything around her seemed to move in agonizing slow motion. Looking at how Adam's story ended, and how powerless she had been to do anything to help, Elyza just couldn't stand the idea of being away from her brother any longer. She would never forgive herself if something like that happened to Cory. The reality of the world she had been tossed into, was suddenly clear as day. _It's time, Elyza. No more waiting. You're getting Cory tonight._ And so, she took a deep breath, becoming aware of her surroundings. _His hand is still on my shoulder. Perfect._

She gently reached for his hand, taking Jay by complete surprise. But he did not waver, instead he squeezed her fingers slightly, in an attempt to provide her with the strength he thought she lacked. _He's buying it. Great. Go in for a hug._ She turned around moderately faster, and the embrace felt real, even if just for a mere micro-second. Jay held her tenderly, with the purest of intentions, only to be greeted by a gun barrel to his stomach. Elyza applied some pressure to it as she whispered: "You make a sound and I won't think twice about pulling the trigger." They parted, soundlessly, and the confusion in Jay's eyes turned into crystal clear pain. It didn't really bother her that much. "Put these on," demanded Elyza while handing him the handcuffs she had stolen from the submarine.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice shuddered but he didn't hesitate to do what he was told.

"You'll understand soon. Don't try anything funny, Jay." She shoved her Remington in her back pocket and then gagged him as smoothly as the task allowed her. "I'm going to try and protect you, okay? Just don't do anything stupid, seriously, because _I will_ kill you." And she meant it, even though it didn't please her how easily that came out. "Vincent! Come here! Quick!" Shouted Elyza as she pushed her back against the metallic wall, waiting. It didn't take long for Vincent to carelessly run into the narrow corridor. Elyza waited for him to be in the exact spot she needed him to be and then raised her handgun. "Drop the rifle. Slowly." She saw as his muscles tensed up. "And don't even think about it! I'll have you laying in the pool of your own blood before you can even reach for my gun."

It took him a long second to admit defeat. With his pride wounded, he dropped the gun and then kicked it away. Elyza made sure her hostages were both securely tied and then ran to the radio room to contact her uncle. She worked out their location and grabbed the radio, trying to control her breathing. _One step closer to Cory. We're almost there, buddy._

Now all there was left to do, was wait. She sat down in front of her prisoners and sighed at Vincent. "You know I can see you trying to get out of your ties, right?" She got up against her will to check the man thoroughly. "Let's make this very clear, Vincent. If you don't want to end up dead, I suggest you take a long look at Jay and follow his lead. But if you want your insides decorating the deck, by all means, be my guest! Continue whatever that attempt was…" Elyza waited for his reaction, and when it didn't come, she proceeded. "Good choice, mate." She ungagged them both and sat back down.

"You're not even American…" Jay looked completely betrayed.

"Actually, I technically kinda am. Don't let the accent fool ya." She didn't really look at him as she leaned on the rail and looked into the immensity of the ocean in front of her.

"Is anything you ever said even true?"

"Come on, mate. Let's not do this. Hypocrisy is not a nice colour on anyone, mister 'radio baiting'… Stings, doesn't it?"

It felt freeing, leaving Paige behind. Showing vulnerability, even if fake, was like opening microscopic cracks into Elyza's soul, and she couldn't afford to let them unrepaired. It was never a pleasant process, but it had to be done.

She stood there, enjoying the silence and the soft breeze, until the wind changed directions and the putrid smell of death blew her way. _I can't just let the kid rot like that…_ And with a tired exhale, she made her way to the lower deck to find the boat cover and a few ropes. Content with the fact that it didn't take her very long to gather everything she needed, Elyza took it all to the upper level and evaluated her options. She knew exactly what to do.

It took her a long, exhausting hour of hard work to do it. But it was completely worth it once she looked down at the family she had just put back together. Transporting the dad had been the hardest part, since he wasn't exactly a light bloke. Nevertheless, it was now done. She had laid them on the boat cover, making sure the kid was in the middle with protective arms involving him in the eternal embrace he deserved. Elyza didn't know these people, but she knew how families could just fall apart, so easily. This family's last imprint on the world wouldn't be of that gouged torment she had witnessed; it would be love. And so she rolled both sides of the cover over them. Then, glad she had spread the rope under the fabric beforehand, she bonded them into a tight cocoon. Once completely satisfied with the result, she got them balanced right on the edge of the hand railing, struggling way less than a normal person would.

She held them for a second. _In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage…_ Even though she had no idea where such words had come from, it felt right. It felt final. And so, she let go, leaving them to sink into the peace of oblivion.

She watched as the water settled, as it went back into that gentle wavering melody, singing like it hadn't just swallowed death whole. That's when she turned her back to the sea. It was time to return to work. Elyza had one last thing to do before the arrival of her uncle.

"Listen, Jay. This is it. You do this, and I can protect you for sure." He didn't seem convinced. "Look, think about this for a second. There's two ways out of this. You either let Connor know what just happened and everything that is about to happen, and then you die for it. Because trust me, even if I don't kill you, my uncle will. Or you can do as I say, and my uncle will protect you. Do this and you'll still have your bunk bed once we get back."

"If I do this, I want something else in return." Elyza waited for his request. "I want out. You'll give me the boat we used to get here, and let me go."

"That can be arranged once we get back."

"No. You will let me leave once Connor arrives with the other boat." He sounded way more confident than he felt.

"I'll talk to my uncle. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Okay. Fine then. Let's do it." Elyza re-gagged Vincent and held the radio close to Jay's mouth, giving him a small nod. "Jay to Connor. Requesting immediate attention. Over."

It took a while, but he soon responded: _"What's your status, Jay?"_

"There was a slight change of plans. We need you to come by and smooth things over. When we got here, the boat had been taken over by 2 guys. We have them both tied down inside, and one of them is doctor."

 _"_ _We have a doctor…? What about the other?"_

"Doesn't seem useful. He was a teacher. What should we do?"

 _"_ _Stand your ground. I'll be there in half an hour. Good job, guys. Over."_

Jay looked up before Elyza could walk away: "Is Paige even your name?"

"Not really," she replied moving away from any more questions. And as she stepped into the rear of the boat she caught sight of what she had been anxiously waiting for. Five minutes later, she was at talking distance from her uncle. "You need to be fast. That boat needs to be gone in fifteen minutes."

"What's this? Two full weeks away from your dear uncle and not even a 'hello'?"

Elyza ignored the teasing and focused on preparing the small loading dock, insuring safe passage to her uncle and his men. As soon as they were all on board, the boat responsible for getting them there, left. "Did you really have to bring so many of them?" Elyza looked at the little army behind him, she counted 18.

"You can never have enough back-up." He fixed the wrinkles on his suit and stepped forward.

"With Connor, we don't need back-up." Elyza pointed at the artillery that pretty much covered every inch of his little soldiers. "And you can't shoot those things inside of the submarine."

Richard merely laugh. "You can pretty much unpin a few grenades inside that thing, trust me. Now, let's get down to business. What's next?"

"We just have to wait for Connor to arrive. But he can't see you. Or any of them." Elyza looked at those men once again. "So you have to wait inside. I'll stay on deck with Jay and once Connor's on board, you can do your thing."

"This… Jay. Isn't he a liability?"

"I got him. We need to move fast." Knowing they would follow, she walked towards the radio room. "Tell your men to bring those two in." He didn't have to ask, all he had to do was confirm that what Elyza said had been an order, with a single look. "Okay, you need to stay here. Make sure you can't be seen from the outside. And that's it. Just be ready once I bring Connor in." Elyza watched as the men got into position without any command. She intercepted Jay from one of them while Vincent got pushed into a corner. "All you have to do is stand beside me and look like you're in charge."

"Did you talk to your uncle?"

"Not yet. After you do your part, I will." She reached for his handcuffs and took them off. "You better not mess up, mate. I wouldn't want to be in your skin if you did."

And so they waited, for twenty long minutes. And then they waited some more, while Connor's boat lazily approached the Coastal Commander.

"Alright, let's get this over with!" Once on board, Connor clapped his hands, completely unware of what was to come. Elyza subtly urged Jay to move forward and then fell back, positioning herself behind the other man, who was holding a large machine gun. It all went down quite smoothly. As soon as Connor stepped inside of the radio room, he was greeted with a very compelling sight towards surrender. "Richard Devine?"

"You really shouldn't have crossed me, mate. Knock him out." A very large, bald man was the last thing Connor saw before getting violently hit over the head. "Take him outside and leave me with these three." His small army was incredibly fast to oblige. Vincent, Jay and the guy who had arrived with Connor stood there, silently waiting. "So you're Jay, right?" He gave him a small nod. "You did well, son. You'll have a very promising future with us."

"Actually, sir. I spoke to your niece and we have deal…"

Richard cut him off with a loud laugh. "My niece? She has no authority for deals." He eyed Elyza by the corner of his eyes. "What did she promise you?"

"The boat ouside and freedom, sir."

"Well, it's not like I need the boat. But unfortunately for you, there's information I don't want you spreading."

"I won't say a word, sir."

"Well, if you say so…" Richard looked at Elyza in pure amusement. "Is he seriously this naïve?" He turned back to Jay with a smirk. "Listen, boy. I'm obviously not going to rely on your word. Your options are simple. It's either come with me or…" He raised his beloved double barrel 1911 semi-automatic to finish his sentence for him. "So what's it going to be?"

"You said promising future. Sounds great, sir."

"Smart kid. What about you two?" They immediately agreed on changing loyalties, which made the whole process a lot easier.

It was time to go back. Elyza couldn't wait for it all to be over. She was so close she could almost feel it. _Almost there, little brother. Almost there._

Richard sent one of his men to operate Connor's boat and another one to sail on the little ship Elyza had used to get there. He chose to keep everyone else on board of the Coastal Commander, since it was larger and could accommodate them all better. The trip wouldn't take more than half an hour, and so Elyza had to make her move to ask her uncle about Cory, as soon as possible. After changing her bloody shirt into something less fetid, she looked through the weaponry provided, took her pick, and then climbed the tiny stairs to join her uncle on the highest level of the boat.

"I need to know about…"

"Can you see that?" He didn't even seem to acknowledge his niece was talking. "There…" His finger shot in the air, pointing at some distorted figure in the distance.

Elyza grabbed her sniper rifle and looked through the scope. "It's just a guy, in a motored raft. He's alone."

"Shoot him."

"Wait. He also doesn't have any rations, and looks way too clean." She lowered the weapon and faced her uncle. "He's literally in the middle of the ocean. With no food, nothing. But he still looks completely fine. There's more to it. He probably has a group."

"A group that may or may not come looking for him, you're right. We need to know why he's here. Go to the command room and speed this up. I'll be waiting downstairs on deck." As usually, he didn't wait for an answer before leaving.

Meanwhile, Nick who had left the _Abigail_ in search of his sister and stepdad, also spotted another boat in the distance. He realized two things at the same time. First, it was sailing straight in his direction. And second, there was no way his small raft could outrun it. So all he could do, was pray that once the encounter occurred, he could get out of it unharmed. The first person he saw once the boats were as close as they could get, was a middle aged man in a suit. It bothered him because the man was too well taken care of, for the end of the world.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, son?"

He pondered on whether he should lie. "I'm looking for my sister and stepdad."

"How did they get lost?" Nick couldn't exactly pin-point what it was, but something was definitely off about that guy. He seemed genuinely interested and yet, offered no help.

"Listen. I don't want any trouble, guys. I'm literally just…"

All of the sudden, the man had a gun pointed at Nick. "I don't have time for this. Who else knows you're here?"

Nick raised his hands. "No one. I'm alone."

"You see, I don't like when people lie to me, boy. Who else knows you're here?"

"I swear I'm alone." He lied again.

"The fact that you look like you have taken a shower in the last few hours, while being so far off in the ocean, tells me you must have another boat."

"And I do. It's a decently sized yacht. We stole it from a man I met in the safe zones."

"So why are you out here without it?"

"Because my sister and stepdad didn't get lost, they got taken while I was out on a supply run. And the yacht wouldn't go unnoticed by whoever took them." There was much truth to that entire revelation.

"Okay then. Thank you for being honest. I'm afraid there's no need for you to stay alive now." And that's when Nick saw another person, a blonde girl around his own age. She told the man something Nick couldn't hear, to which he nodded.

She then stepped forward. "You said you went on a supply run. Where are your weapons?"

"I don't have any." And the veracity of that statement made Nick wonder if he shouldn't have brought at least one gun with him.

"How can you make it through the undead without any weapons?" She was clearly trying to catch him in a lie.

"Because I can walk amongst them without getting bit."

"How?" It was the man in the suit who was asking.

"How badly do you want to find that out? Because if it's as badly as I want to live, then we can cut a deal or something."

"He sounds resourceful. And very capable. He could be viable." The blonde was talking to the man in charge, who stopped to consider her words for a moment.

"Alright, kid. Climb on board. I've got important matters to attend. We'll deal with you later."

Nick did as he was instructed, trying to maintain his head down while the blonde girl tied his hands. "I was going to ask you about Cory."

"Now is not the time, Elyza."

"I just want to know if he's coming tonight or tomorrow." She pushed Nick forward as the man in the suit started walking.

"There was a slight change of plans. He's not coming."

"What is that supposed to mean? We had a deal! I did what you asked." She almost threw Nick on the floor as she advanced towards the suited man.

"That's exactly it! Look at everything you've accomplished in just two weeks. I decided to keep you around for indefinite time. And you know how it works… You run, and your brother dies. You mess up, he dies. And so on and so on. Understood?"

"HE'S YOUR BLOODY NEPHEW!" Even though Nick didn't know these people, he could tell that the girl was using every bit of self-restrain in her body, not to punch her supposed uncle. And he thought he had a dysfunctional family.

"Elyza, dear. We've been through this, have we not? Just get a hold of yourself. We have work to do. You don't want to mess up, do you?" And the man's smile made Nick want to punch him too. But he just turned around and left, leaving his niece to erupt silently.

Nick leaned against the railing, never averting his gaze from Elyza. "I was wondering why you here hanging with that guy. You don't seem like the kind of girl…"

"You better zip it, mate!" She interrupted him while grabbing his tied hands and propelling him forward. "Or else you're going to find out exactly what kind of girl I really am."

A few seconds later, Nick was sitting next to the other hostages, in the radio room, with at least 4 firearms pointed at his face. He looked around, hopelessly trying to come up with a plan. He had promised his mother she would not lose him. He needed to keep that promise. He couldn't just mess up, again. He couldn't let her down. But suddenly, it felt like it would be exactly the last thing he'd do. Disappoint his mother, one last time.

"Why should I do this for you? You're going to kill me anyways!" Connor was tied to the rotating chair in front of the panels of the command room, isolated from all of the people on board but the man he had betrayed. He tried to look at complete ease with the thought of dying, but it was something just impossible to hide.

And besides, Richard could effortlessly pick up these kind of things, which was the main reason behind his success in the world of crime. With his gaze locked on his prey, he leaned in, supporting his weight on the chair Connor was sitting. Elyza walked in just in time to hear him mutter: "See, Connor. It's not about whether you die or not. It's about how quickly I'll allow you to die. Do as I say, and it will be fairly quick."

She handed him the radio she had gotten while dropping off Nick with the other prisoners, and retrieved into the shadows, waiting. There was a click, and then Connor's voice echoed loudly: "Connor approaching. Authorization for emersion granted. Prepare deck for the arrival of 3 boats. No hostages to scold. Clean passage. Over."

"Nicely done. I honestly didn't have the time to torture you." With a smile, he turned to Elyza. "Make sure everything is ready. It's show time."

Everything went down perfectly. The submarine emerged, innocently welcoming the Coastal Commander. With guns blazing and too fast to be stopped, they made their way inside without any difficulties. Once on board, they worked silently fast. At first, only a few people came across the group, but at the sight of fully armed men in addition to Connor subdued, surrender was their first instinct. Richard then sent two men with Elyza to take over the command room and re-emerge the submarine. And so, she didn't see things become heated once the group got to the main hall. There were people fighting, or trying to escape. There were shots fired and corpses amounting on the floor. Richard's win was inevitable. He looked up, victorious, once he felt the re-emersion happening.

"Okay, you guys are good here?" Elyza waited for their affirmative nods before proceeding. "Great. Make sure you find your way back. Take any people you come across as hostages." Not lingering for any responses, she almost flew through the corridors, hopping with all her might, that the phone she had seen last time she was in the radio room, was still there. It was enormous, and so, easy to spot once she got in. She grabbed it, with her heart pounding loud in her ears. "Come on, come on. Pick up!"

"Hello, boss?" She hadn't expected for Cory to answer, but she still felt disappointed.

"This is Elyza. Pass me to Cory."

"I wasn't instructed about this call." His guttural voice sounded slightly confused.

"Well, I wouldn't be calling if I didn't have permission, would I?" Silence. "Listen, my uncle is literally dealing with an entire submarine of hostages and said I had 5 minutes. Are you really going to make him wait?"

There was a slight grunt on the other side of the line. "Fine. Wait."

It felt like forever, but a few seconds after that, Cory's voice came through. "Lyze?"

"Cory, buddy! Is everything okay? Are they treating you okay?" Elyza had to hold her breath.

"Yes, everything is fine. How are you? Is everything okay? What did he make you do?" He sounded mostly tired, worried.

"That doesn't matter right now. I have to go back before he notices I'm gone. Listen to me, very carefully. You need to lay low, okay? Don't contest. Do everything they say! And listen, if anyone around you dies, you need to damage their brain somehow. I know how it sounds, Cory. But things have been happening… The dead are coming back for some reason and…"

"I know." He said. "I know everything."

"Okay. Then watch your back. I'm coming to get you. I don't know how, but I will. You're still at Uncle Richie's, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, buddy. Hang on, alright? I'll find a way." And Elyza truly believed in the promise she was making.

"Don't get yourself killed, sis. And don't annoy him either." There was a faint shadow of a smile over his words.

"Well, you know I can't really promise that last one, can I?" She took a deep breath. "Be good. Be brave. I have to go."

She hung up the device almost instantly, putting it back into its place and then running to the main hall. She got in unnoticed.

There was a line of people on their knees. An interrupted line, because some of them were already laying on the floor, bleeding out. Richard's voice resonated loudly in the enormous metallic room against that morbid silence. "I like you, princess. I like your attitude. But these days, attitude doesn't quite cut it. Does it?" Elyza was trying to catch up and line up with the rest of her uncle's little army when she saw him raise his gun. And as she looked in that direction, she caught a glimpsed of who was about to be executed.

In that moment, her mind cleared of everything except that face. There was no end of the world, there was no past and future, no duties or responsibilities. The threats and the blackmail, it all just evaporated into thin air. The fear and the dreading of what was to come, gone. All that was left was that strength, bubbling at the edge of her skin, propelling her forward. And without really realizing how she got there, Elyza was standing between her uncle's gun barrel and a girl who she was sure she had never seen before in her entire nineteen years of existence. "Don't!" She pretty much screamed. _Not her…_

"Get out of the way, Elyza." She could almost feel his anger, punching her in the guts.

But then she looked down at those strangely familiar emerald eyes, as pleading and lost as her soul felt, and all the incentive she could ever need, just overflew her senses. And so, she took a deep breath and faced the wrath of Richard Devine with one simple defiant word. "No."

* * *

 **This is it for now BEAUTIFUL peeps ! Hope you liked it :D I'm sorry for the kid, but it felt like Elyza needed that extra push to get the motivation to do what's needed. Hope you don't hate me *pouts* ANYWAYS if you want to get some GIF PEAKS and SNEAK PEAKS into the next chapter, find me on Tumblr (derofeba) I'll be posting them, keep your eyes peeled :p Alrighty ! That is all, for now. HAPPY READINGS and may we meet again KISS KISS**


	4. Chapter 4 - You're The One

**This entire chapter is a bit more focused on our beautiful Alicia Clark, flashback and all. It was about damn time we had some insight on what is going on in her mind, right? RIGHT ! xD**

 **Hello my GORGEOUS webkru ! First of all, thousands of apologies for the EXTREMELY late update. And a major, humongous thank you for your patience and support. I honestly feel so blessed people decided to give me a shot at this, and then actually stuck around and dealt with my writer's block. I must tell you, writing this chapter was emotionally draining. And you'll see what I'm talking about... It actually took me 3 whole months to write ONE paragraph (you'll spot it quite easily I think). It is true I'm back home, which doesn't really help, but honestly, I just wanted to get it perfect. And I know it's not, but after rewriting the damn thing more times than I care to admit, I think it will have to do. I hope you all enjoy it AND AGAIN: thank yoooou all ! I adore yooooou BEAUTIFUL PEEPS 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own any characters either created by The 100 or Fear the Walking Dead or the fandom (Elyza Lex) I wish I were that cool xD I merely make them do whatever I want (that sounded better in my head).

 **Spoilers:** I started writing once I saw Episode 4 of Season 2 of FTWD so, I guess spoilers from previous episodes ^.^

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - You're The One**

 _I followed Nadia into the classroom as the bell echoed stridently right above our heads. She was laughing at her own pun and I couldn't help but smile at her heart-warming idiocy._

" _You know you can laugh at my jokes, right?" She sat down in the chair to my right with a teasing smirk._

 _I rolled my eyes, hiding the smile peeking through my amusement. "And indulge your fat ego? Nads, you know I'd never lie to you. And laughing at your jokes when they're not funny, definitely qualifies as lying."_

 _The offense in her expression was so exaggerated, it went beyond fake and right into absurdly funny. "Listen, Miss Straight A's! You may Ace chemistry and math and all those things we don't actually need, BUT when it comes to humour, you're a peasant in my kingdom!" Her farfetched comeback actually pulled a genuine laugh out of me._

 _Dismissively, I opened my notebook and glanced at her through the corner of my eye. "Have you taken your meds today, Nads?"_

" _Discrediting my point, with fake mental health accusations, won't help your argument. On the contrary, it only discredits your own point of view." She finished her retort by mimicking what I had just done and opening her own notebook._

 _I was taken by surprise to say the least. "Are you seriously trying to impersonate me?"_

 _She went on with her own little show. "I don't do attempts... I'm wired only to succeed."_

" _I do NOT sound like that." I scoffed trying to hold back the laughter when Matt sat in the chair to my left._

" _You totally do, Alicia."_

 _I knew I'd be accused of dismissing his opinion only because it wasn't in my favour, but I still went for it with an eye roll. "No one asked you, Matt."_

 _Nadia smiled right through my carefully crafted indifference and directly at Matt. "Excuse my friend's behaviour. She tends to get defensive when she's wrong."_

" _Okay, cut it out. Both of you. Class is starting." And I had never been more pleased to see Miss Brown walk into a classroom._

" _It's okay, Alicia. You can be wrong once in a while." Whispered Matt leaning in slightly, so I could properly hear him._

" _It's not about being right or wrong. An artist needs to be susceptible to different points of view from their audience. I was just expressing my opinion about Nadia's little performance." I won't lie, it felt good to leave him speechless, again._

" _Alright… Settle down class." I glanced at my friends one last time before grabbing my paper on 'Childhood Amnesia' and putting it face down on my desk. "I hope you didn't forget today was presentation day. Take your papers out. Please remember to check if you wrote your name on them." I saw Matt trying to go unnoticed as he scribbled his name on the paper before placing it on his desk. "I will call your names out, in alphabetical order. You will get up, hand me your essay and proceed to share your very first memory along with the age you were at the time. Any questions?" No hands were shot in the air and so, Miss Brown grabbed her list. "Alright then, Alicia Clark?"_

 _I clutched to my paper and got up, suddenly extremely nervous._

" _Have you decided what memory you're going with?" Nadia's whisper barely reached me._

 _I let out an anxious laugh. "Not a clue."_

" _Well… If it helps, I'd go with the weird one." I smiled at her attempt of easing my choice and stepped forward._

 _After accepting my paper, Miss Brown extended her arm into a gesture indicating me to proceed into the front of the class. I walked as slowly as my long legs allowed me, taking every extra second to ponder my options. That assignment had been a complete and utter nightmare. Never, in a million years, would I have guessed that tenth grade psychology would give me such a headache. I was positive everything was ready, in fact, I had ended up preparing double the material we all had been initially assigned._

 _Thinking back to my very first memory hadn't been the issue at all. For some bizarre reason, such recollection had always been incredibly clear in my mind. The trouble had come with its identification, with the need to stamp a date on it._

 _I had done exactly as Miss Brown advised us to do, which was to write down every single detail of said memory, as a draft. Then, we were supposed to leave it for the rest of the day and only pick it up again to thoroughly read it before heading to bed. Supposedly that way, in the following morning more details would surface, and with those, we could actually start to fully write it down, as an essay. And after that entire process, she had instructed us to allow our parents to read the final product so they could hopefully help us identify the event and finally, establish our age during said memory._

 _I never really allowed my mom to read it though. While I was writing, it all just felt so personal and intimate, that I couldn't bear the thought of anyone actually going through those precise words. Like it was only meant for my own eyes. However, for the sake of the assignment, I tried to describe to her what I had written down, the best I could: "I just remember clear blue eyes staring at me. And I can't really remember her face at all, just the eyes and how sad they were. And there was this voice, singing something that sounded a lot like a lullaby. I can't remember the exact words but there was definitely something about a safe passage and a journey on the ground. I don't know... Did you use to sing to me?"_

 _Somehow I wasn't surprised when she answered: "I used to sing to you, but never about travelling, as far as I can remember. Plus, no one in our family has clear blues eyes. That's probably a memory from a movie you watched when you were little or something. I'm sorry I can't help more, love." And as she turned around to the dirty dishes in the sink, I accepted it as that, a fake memory, fabricated off of some images from a TV show, along with some good old-fashioned young imagination. After that, I went back to riffling through my mind, seeking for the second best thing: another memory to take to class as my first. Which turned out to be incredibly easier to identify. I mean, who wouldn't remember a birthday? After writing down a few fuzzy recollections of my third anniversary, my mom barely had to read it to recognise it._

 _All there was left to do now, was to choose. So I turned to my friends and peers, with both essays in my sweaty hands, trying to steady myself. Unsuccessfully… I felt the air of the room weight on my chest as I read the first few lines of the paper only in thought. My heart was surely trying to escape my body, and its senselessly fast thumping made it even harder to breathe. I hadn't been able to share that work with my own mother, what made me think I could read it out loud to my entire class? For some reason, it felt like it would be even more humiliating than standing there, completely naked, bear for my colleagues to see._

 _It was personal and intimate. In a way, those words were my very own soul poured onto paper. "All I could see was the infinity of a turbulent, angered sea… Or maybe it was a cloudless sky, roaring through a storm. Either way, I am certain I will never again lay eyes on wrath as mesmerising as that heavenly clash of blues. But then I looked longer, mainly because I couldn't look away, only to realise those skies watered and in unison, those waves cried. Sadness like I had never seen before, a sight moulded by despair and hopelessness. So much pain, confined into a mere human soul… How could she bare it? And how could I help? Her eyes, the lighthouses blinding me from anything else other than the storm behind her eyelids. No face to accompany the agony screaming at me to stay. Stay where? Where was I going? As I lingered on that limitless sight where ocean meets sky, I suddenly realized why they called it 'the blues', for the blue of her eyes made the bluest of hearts. And I felt my own chest wallow within that new found colour of grief. If nothing, I was sure I'd give anything to make those eyes smile again. But instead, they watered. That stream of liquid ache had finally won, and I was the reason behind all that hurt. I had to make it better... Make it okay, because… This was my last chance to do so. The very last time I'd see those flawless sapphires looking back at me. But why? Why wouldn't I see them again? And just like that, in a blink of an eye, I was slipping backwards, falling right through the very solid object behind my back and into a dark, unsettling oblivion. I watched as those eyes were further and further away, as my last chance to make it better was slowly disappearing with me. I tried to reach back, I swear desperately tried to grab the pain and take it away with me, but I just kept on falling. Until suddenly, I stopped sinking into that hungry gloom swallowing me whole, abruptly immobilized by a cloud of a familiar, heart-warming sound. A melancholic melody involved me in a tight embrace as I floated, searching for my blue lighthouses. It wasn't just a simple lullaby, that voice, I knew it. It was tender but still afraid, it was broken and yet it tried to fix me. It echoed, resonating softly around me as we both drifted in the dark, side by side. It guided me… Back into those eyes. And I was, content, as that raspy goodbye slowly filled what had been empty for too long, as it warmed what I had allowed to turn cold. And without any warning, it unlocked the blue gates of those eyes, it clawed through the pain and despair, only to show me a sight I thought I'd never see again. But it was there, in those clear blues eyes, in those last, trembling notes of her lullaby… Love." Those words… MY words only meant for my eyes to see. I couldn't read it out loud and so, I wouldn't._

 _With my mind finally made up and feeling incredibly lighter, I put the paper down on the desk to my right and I began reading option number two._

Even though Alicia's tenth grade Psychology assignment on 'Childhood Amnesia' had been an undeniable headache, it was also overall, completely irrelevant. And it would have stayed that way, for the rest of her life, had she not been on her way to meet Elyza Lex. Oblivious to what the future had in store for her, Alicia focused on her immediate present. She could feel the rapid air clashing against the bag over her head, making it additionally hard for her to breathe through the black, thick cloth. And even though it was impossible to grasp anything beyond that dusty black fabric, she was still surprisingly aware of her surroundings. Only a month ago, all of it would have felt utterly terrifying. She would have been managing the situation as well as the fear freezing her bones allowed her to, but still nonetheless, petrifying. However, as she stood there, sitting on that rough wood plank, she couldn't feel anything but anger. There wasn't any room for fear when her blood was boiling right below her skin, livid at how naïve and reckless she'd been. Had she learned nothing during that past month? How could have she let her guard down so foolishly?

Frustrated, Alicia exhaled in a restless attempt to let go of that heavy aura weighting on her chest, clouding her judgment. She felt her shoulders relaxing as the fresh breeze slowly washed over her being, along with every deep breath she took. This wasn't the time to indulge in self deploration or to allow those feelings of anger to take the wheel. It was time to come up with a solution to remedy that appalling situation she had gotten herself and Travis into. And so, whilst evoking the rationality and concentration she had been lacking up until that point, Alicia made a promise to herself, of never letting down her guard as easily as she did. Every effort from that moment on would be towards her new task at hand, her number one priority, to get back to her family. It could take a day, a week or even a month, it could take a year, a whole decade or even her entire lifetime, but if there was anything she was absolutely sure of, it was this: she would never stop looking for them. And if fate chose for the Clarks to never be reunited again, then at least Alicia was certain she had learned her lesson. A lesson she only hoped, with all her might, not to have been at the cost of losing her brother and mother forever. There was an awfully long way to go, but the girl was more than willing to put everything she did and didn't have into becoming someone this new world wouldn't swallow whole.

With her mind made up and determination beaming out of her every cell, Alicia stood up as soon as the boat arrived to its destination. By her side, Jack aimed to be nothing short of gentle when he pushed her forward, but unknowingly still held her wrist with an uncomfortably strong grip. As the blindfolded girl was being led out of the tiny ship, Connor's voice resonated slightly before getting lost in the waves behind them. The air was getting heavier by the second and even though Alicia had every reason to feel on edge and even a bit fearful, she felt nothing but surprised when a sudden cloud of serenity involved in a mist of warmth washed over her. Maybe it was her newfound strength and purpose, shielding her from a breakdown, maybe it was a shaded hopelessness, hidden in that calm before the imminent storm, soon to be her life... Either way, she felt as nothing could touch her.

"Move, Paige!" Yelled the boy guiding Alicia as he suddenly pulled her out of the course they were taking. His attempt to avoid the human obstacle would have been almost successful if the girl hadn't lost her balance with the abrupt movement. That warmth she had sensed before, hovering around her like an invisible cloak, swiftly found its way to a specific area of her exposed arm. As her skin softly brushed against this other person's sleeveless limb, that soothing warmth she had embraced just a few seconds before, instantly turned into a breathtaking burn. However, when the fire disappeared as fast as it had erupted she almost doubted it was ever there, hadn't it been for a subtle thumping memory blazed on her forearm.

Alicia was practically dragged forward once her legs decided to fail her. In that fleeting moment of complete bewilderment, her mind wasn't capable of handling more than a hazy attempt of walking. All she could do was wait as that tingling sensation on her arm, slowly dissolved itself enough to allow her back into a full functioning human being. Still blindfolded, she tried to count all of the steps taken, how many turns and where they were made, but it came to a point where Alicia simply couldn't keep up anymore, not without her sight aiding her. However, after being steered down a small staircase, the bags were yanked off of the prisoner's heads.

Travis had his forehead drenched in humongous drops of sweat, marked by profound, wrinkled lines of a worried expression. That's when they both realized where they were, cells.

Alicia turned to face Jack, clear revolt shooting through her eyes. "What is this? Jack, I thought you were going to protect us."

"This is how things work around here, Alicia." And without looking her in the eyes, he locked the metallic door. "I'm sorry."

"Jack! You _fucking_ promised!" The girl held onto the heavy metal bars and applied all her weight to it in rage as she watched him walk away. "JAAAACK!"

"Don't worry, Alicia. I'm going to get us out of here." That said, Travis begun to examine every single edge, every detail of their incarceration cell.

Alicia merely sat down, not even bothering to check if the floor was as disgusting as that filthy air they were both breathing. She just sat down. And everything went silent. Even with Travis loudly inspecting every little corner of that cell, Alicia closed her eyes and blocked everything out, every sound, every movement… Her mind was blank, drained to exhaustion, as well as her eyes, the heaviest they'd ever been. And even though there was a bed right next to her, she refused to lay down. That crushing fatigue, suddenly took over her entire reasoning capability, throwing her off of any proper chance of maintaining a logical train of thought. But still, she wanted to come up with a solution, anything to mend her foolish mistakes and get back to her loved ones.

Hours must have passed, because when Alicia opened her eyes, Travis was sitting across from her, with an unreadable look on his face. Defeated… Even though he would never let it show, that was exactly how he felt: defeated. However, it was his job to keep the spirits up, to be positive and find a way back to the _Abigail._ So if he couldn't appear to be hopeful, at least he wouldn't show off his hopelessness, therefore he let out nothing. Unexpectedly, Alicia felt herself balancing back and forth, in a sort of motion bound to make her sick enough to throw up.

"That's it. It makes sense now. We're in a submarine." Travis was looking up, paying attention to something his stepdaughter couldn't hear or see. "And by the way this is moving, a large one too."

"How do you know?"

"Well… We stopped in the middle of the sea, because if it was shore, they would have dragged the boat onto land and we would have felt it. And now… The way we feel sick, right at the bottom of the stomach, sort of like in a boat, but more overwhelming." He rubbed his lower torso for only a second before reaching for his ears. "I didn't feel my ears pop, so we couldn't have been in profound waters." He was mostly talking to himself now, but Alicia was still listening carefully. "How are we going to escape from a submarine?"

"Travis, do you hear that?"

Silence. Enough silence to hear the rumble in the upper level. Indistinctive for the first five seconds but then, they instantly knew something was wrong. There were screams and loud bangs and it all lasted for about five minutes, at the most. Then, silence again. Complete and utter silence. Silence until heavy footsteps went crashing down towards the cells they were being held in. It wasn't Jack. It wasn't anyone they had seen or heard.

"You try anything and you won't live to tell." The large man dwelled with the metallic door for a second before he managed to open it. In the next instant, Alicia and Travis were being rudely pushed up the stairs and then forced into their knees.

There were men, armed to their very last inch of available skin, tossing other people down to the floor. Something about them made Alicia's soul cringe in a mist of repulse and fear. Immediately trying to rationalize the situation, she studied the roughness of their stern movements as they pushed the other captives into a long line. She watched as the people to her immediate right mumbled, in fear and slight confusion, like they have been caught off guard. And then, without warning, her blood completely froze under her skin when she caught a glimpse of two familiar faces.

 _Something is definitely wrong._ Thought Alicia as her eyes dropped on Jack's lost gaze. Amongst all of the detainees he also stood there, on his knees, gagged and bloody. But the girl wasn't able to dwell on the meaning behind such scene for more than a few seconds, because her eyes had fallen on a much more important sight.

She imperceptibly elbowed Travis to get his attention without raising any flags within the armed men, and then gestured lightly towards their right. His eyes searched the line of people before letting out a gasp. "Nick…" Alicia almost wished she could feel glad to see him, but under the circumstances they were all in, her dread only intensified. And despite that exponential growth in fear, amazingly her determination did not waver, in fact it only grew in unison. She looked around, trying to assess the situation, trying to identify the leader, to measure the threat. That was when a man, clearly in his fifties, with eyes baring the tiredness of two lifetimes and yet, a figure disturbingly too well taken care of, walked from the shadows with a gun balancing on his right hand.

"First things first! Good afternoon, everyone." He stepped forward with a posture worthy of a stage. "My name is Richard Devine and it's lovely to meet you all." The man spoke his last name with such honour that most people felt like it was a name they should have known. "Regrettable circumstances, I know… But in all fairness, if it wasn't for Connor here, you wouldn't all be in this mess. You see, Connor and I, we were associates, let's call it. We had an arrangement, and today was supposed to be a day just like the ones you've been having. Only with slightly better management, me." A smile surfed his words, leaving the more gullibly susceptible at ease. "Connor thought it was a good idea to cross me and take over this beauty himself." His voice was suddenly louder yet steady, immersed in authority. "I need you all to understand it is _never_ a good idea to cross me." By this point, his smile was completely gone, and a dreadful void had taken over his eyes as he raised the weapon. Screams followed the gunshot, muffling the sound of Connor's body hitting the ground. However, Alicia didn't hear any of it for her ears were ringing against her skull. Travis' bulging eyes tried to absorb the chaos around them, which suddenly came to an abrupt stop when the submarine dived underwater.

Richard looked up with a triumphant smile dancing on his lips. There was absolutely nothing that could stop him now and so, he stepped forward once more, fixing the wrinkles on his suit. "Alright lovely fellas, this is very simple. I run a business. Always have and always will. A business, as you all can see, I excel at. This is a brand new world we're living in. A world where morals and overall softness will get you killed. Now, I could kill you all and start fresh, but I believe you shouldn't pay for another man's mistakes, especially when you had no knowledge of his actions. You know, most of my men will tell you I am very reasonable person, and I like to think that's true. So I'm giving you the opportunity to join us. We all have a common goal here, survival. It's up to you now to decide if you want to ride with the big sharks or end up as blood in the water. So… If anyone wants to leave, now's your chance!" Silence. Complete and utter silence. "Come on guys, last chance." Shyly, three arms were raised along the line of people on the floor, immediately followed by three gunshots. Alicia looked away, piercing her eyes closed before she was able to see Jack fall into the ground. She kept them closed without even acknowledging it until she heard the man's voice again. "Alright, wonderful! Now that we got that out of the way… Let's check who's useful and who's not, shall we? You have to understand, since you all know of the existence of this submarine and some of you, its location, I can't have you leaving only to damage all my hard work. I meant it all, about us helping each other, alright? You just need to understand one thing. The moment you're in my way, or simply not helping, you're useless. And I absolutely despise dead weight. Okay… You!" By the corner her eye, Alicia saw Richard pointing his gun to the skull of the first person in line. "Tell me, what's your specialty son? Have you ever shot a gun before?" He nodded in affirmation, not bothering to look scared. "You don't talk much. I like you, kid. You're good for tonight." He moved the gun from head to head, leaving the next two people in line the same way he left Connor. Alicia wondered why she was looking at the blood. Why couldn't she look away? Another shot, so close to her brother she felt it shake every single cell in her body. "Do you want to tell me how you manage to walk amongst the undead?" He was talking to Nick like they knew each other, and if it wasn't for the fact that his gun was lowered, Travis and Alicia would have held in their breath.

"What about if I show it to you next time we go out?" Replied Nick with a wink and a nervousness only his sister could grasp. Richard seemed amused by his answer and as he moved to the next person, Nick followed the man's movement with his own eyes, finally spotting the people he had been looking for. They shared a long, understanding gaze and surprisingly, they all felt somewhat lighter.

Alicia wasn't scared anymore when the gun was finally pointed at her head. "What about you princess? Ever shot a gun before?" She looked up, straight through the double barrel and into his eyes, his navy blue, soulless eyes.

"I don't need a gun." She had to show him no fear.

"Oh! Apparently this one doesn't need a gun! Are guns to good for you little princess? Tell me… What happens, when it's you, your gunless hands and these new monsters we have to deal with? UH? What will you do then? Will you cry? Run? Maybe call for daddy?"

"My father is dead. And the only monster I see is you." She didn't know why that sudden urge to insult the man holding a gun to her head took over, but despite her sharp tongue, Richard merely seemed amused.

"I like you little princess. I like your attitude. BUT! These days, attitude doesn't quite cut it. Does it?"

Alicia knew she had been ruled out as "dispensable" and even though there was the option of begging for life, she didn't do it. Instead, her eyes were shut as Richard prepared the weapon to end her life. She was not about to give him the satisfaction of witnessing as the fear took over her entire soul, or as her last seconds of life drained the green out of her eyes. Travis launched himself forward and got kicked down to the floor before he could even reach for his stepdaughter. Nick got a bit further, but still ended up pinned to the ground, trying to kick and scream his way out. When his shouts faded into silence, after someone gagged him, Alicia swallowed in dry. She could feel everything to an extent she had never thought possible. The air on her cheeks, her hair on the bareness of her shoulders, the gun to her forehead. Ready for whatever was to come, she took a deep breath, and suddenly felt more peaceful than scared. It was over… No more pain. No more fighting. She had done everything she could despite her mistakes. She had done well.

"Don't!" That voice… Alicia could swear she had heard it before! But when she opened her eyes and didn't recognise the blonde girl, standing between her and certain death, she knew she had to be wrong.

"Get out of the way, Elyza." Richard almost spit the order at her.

His voice was filled with so much anger, Alicia was sure her saviour would move out of harm's way. However, she stood her ground, moving only to meet her eyes for a mere second. But a second was all it took… Those eyes, where ocean meets sky, in a limitless clash of blues, were unforgettable. Alicia would have recognized those eyes anywhere, even though she had only seen them once. Or did she ever see them at all? How could she, when the girl they belonged to was clearly a stranger? After what it felt like a small eternity, Elyza finally looked up from that lingering gaze with an answer. "No." There was a pause where the man actually felt stunned at her response, and so she seized the opportunity and took a step towards him. "These people aren't useful now but they could be once we train them."

Richard's eyes widened in disbelief just before he collected himself enough to reach for his niece's held out hand, pulling her and subsequently tossing her onto the ground. He was way more agile than he appeared to be, which only made him that much more terrifying. He held her twisted arm behind her back and pushed a knee into her spine as he lowered himself enough to whisper in her ear. "I was just mentioning how unpleasant it would be if anyone decided to get in my way. You do realise what that means, right?" Alicia was probably the only one who could hear their silently fast conversation.

"I guess I missed that part of the speech." Was that a smirk Alicia saw? Was the blonde girl completely crazy? "Try not to knock me out for too long, okay? We need to talk about your plans. You said I could be useful, well you have no idea how much." Elyza elbowed her uncle, knowing it would barely hurt him. "Make it look good." Said the blonde before Richard swung his gun handle at her head, leaving her unconscious.

"Elias, assign them all bunks for tonight and schedule the meeting for tomorrow morning. I want everything up and running by lunch." The new big boss got on his feet, carelessly dropping the temporarily lifeless girl as he walked away. "Bring her in with us, Levi!" Shouted Richard over his shoulder, already on his way out.

Immediately, two men effortlessly picked up Elyza and exited the large room in a quick pace. "That was his niece." Stated one of them loud enough for everyone to hear. "If he did that to her, imagine what he'd do to all of you." And without another word, they both disappeared, leaving that factual threat soaring over a room already bursting with fear.

Three other men started collecting the dead bodies and dragging them away while who everyone assumed to be Elias, straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, who here already had a bunk assigned to them?" More than half of the crowd shot their arms up. "Okay, great. Please just come to this side so I can sort you out."

While most people were busy on the other side of the main hall, Nick finally made his way to his family. His heart was beating tumultuously inside his throat, making him feel as breathless as he was when his sister got held at gun point. With relief finally washing over him, he held her shoulders for a second, so intensely it actually hurt Alicia, who didn't mind the slight discomfort. For the first time since she saw him, she was able to enjoy his comforting presence. And so she smiled reassuringly when Nick's question got stuck in his throat. "I'm okay…" She guaranteed him before getting pulled into an equality tight embrace. "How did you get here?" Asked Alicia when they parted.

Travis placed a firm hand on his stepson's shoulder before dragging him into a quick, awkward hug. He gave him a slight nod before answering his sister's question. "On the raft. I followed the direction you guys went and then got picked up by this Richard guy. We need to get out of here, fast. Mom is waiting exactly where I left."

"That's not going to be easy. I'm sure they'll have guards at every exit. Plus, we're in a submarine. How would we get outside without drowning?" Alicia thought Travis made an excellent point, escaping was without a question, painfully near impossible.

"We get out on a supply run. We play along they're little game, we get them to trust us and then we run." They both nodded. Nick was right, running forcefully was not an option.

"That could work. But it's definitely not going to be _fast_." Alicia looked at her brother, feeling secure enough to let out some of her insecurities. "What if they're not there anymore once we make it out?"

It was Travis who answered her. "Your mother would never leave without you. Even if Strand left, she'd stay behind." And that was nothing but the truth. Madison would remain in that exact same spot until her very last dying breath, if it meant getting reunited with her children. "Is Chris…?"

"They're all okay. Even Strand." Finished Nick with a comforting nod. "Now all we have to do is get back to them."

"So we'll play along." Established Alicia with a newfound spark in her eyes. "And we do it fast."

"And carefully." Added Travis with a dead serious tone.

Nick agreed almost instantly. "Yes… These people won't think twice before killing any of us." And Alicia couldn't help the shiver venturing down her spine as she recalled the veracity of that statement. She could still smell the blood. It could have been _her_ blood.

That awful reverie invading her mind was interrupted by the man named Elias. "You three! Get here." They were quick to obey. "You're staying in Block E1, room number seven." The man pointed at Alicia and then moved on to Nick and Travis. "And you two are staying in Block C4, room number two."

"Excuse me. Is it at all possible for her to stay with us?"

Elias lingered on his piece of paper before looking up at Travis. "No."

"What about if I take her place? Just so she won't be alone." He insisted.

"She's not going to be alone. These are the assigned bunks. There may be a few changes after the meeting tomorrow, but I highly doubt it." And without giving Travis a chance to reply, Elias walked away and spoke a bit louder, for everyone to hear. "You're all required to be here at 9am sharp. Do _not_ arrive late. There will be a meeting which will enlighten you towards the new rules, jobs and objectives. Breakfast will be provided shortly afterwards. Blocks A to D, please follow Adam." The guard gestured to his right as his comrade stepped forward. "Everyone else follow me, please."

"Be safe." Pleaded Nick before he was able to let go of his sister. She put on a brave face and nodded encouragingly before proceeding on her own path.

Her block wasn't that far away from the main hall, and therefore, quite simple to memorise. She got dropped off with a vague indication of where she'd find her room. In addition, the narrow hallway had well placed signs and arrows, making it easier for anyone to find any room. And so, she started walking, realizing almost instantly, that she was completely by herself. An intrusive thought echoed in her head… _You could run away!_ But before her feet could move her into any danger, Alicia turned around to find room number seven.

It was larger than she anticipated. Or maybe it only looked large because of its emptiness. There were two beds in each corner of the room, two small bedside tables and only one closet. A sizable closet but still, only one. There was a door right next to it, an incredibly tiny bathroom. The shower took over at least half of it, leaving barely any space for a toilet and a sink. Alicia stood by the closet, looking at both beds. No sheets, no pillows. There was nothing there but the clothes on her back. _I don't know why they bothered with a closet. It's not like I have anything to put in it._ With a tired sigh, she made her way to the bed facing the exit door. It was the logical choice. _At least the mattress is not that bad._ She sat at the edge of her preferred bed, blankly staring at its empty twin and wishing for a humanly decent roommate.

Alicia stood there, rigidly in the same position until her eyes begun to close by themselves. It didn't take long until she drifted off to sleep. Exhausted as she was, she didn't bother to battle it, she simply dozed off into a light nap. But only minutes afterwards, someone came into the room. Alicia got up slowly, her eyes weighting back on her foggy skull for a moment. She blinked a few times before making out a silhouette, holding what it seemed to be two sets of bed dressing.

" _You're the one_ who saved my life." Uttered Alicia when she recognised those blue eyes.

" _You're the one_ naive enough to need saving." Retorted the blonde girl behind a quirked brow and a small sly grin.

* * *

 **Okay... This is IT ! Urgh... I feel so relieved xD Finally posting this ! That Lexa's last memory SLASH Alicia's first was such a nightmare. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I wrote it, but it was one of the hardest thing I ever had to write. Hope it wasn't all that bad and that you were able to enjoy this update. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up, because I have an exam in 15 days *cries* but I already have its lay out planned, so hopefully it won't take long. I can assure you though, it will NOT take as long as this one XD Alrighty gorgeous people, I don't know if you saw the sneak peeks and the gif peeks for this chapter, but if you want some visuals, I usually do at least one sneak peek and one gif peek for each chapter. If you're into that kind of stuff, just look me up on Tumblr (derofeba). If you have anything you'd like to see, any questions or ideas, don't be shy ! Leave your thoughts, wishes and I PROMISE I will read them ALL :D okey dokey ! That's it for today, lovely webkru ! Happy readings and MAY WE MEET AGAIN 3**


	5. Chapter 5 - New Responsibilities

**This chapter we get a bit of a glimpse into the mind of possibly the most hated man in this fic xD I like bad guys with depth, what can I say? I hope it doesn't get too boring... On the bright side, there's quite a bit of Lexark and they finally talk for the first time. Alicia is still a bit mistrustful but can you blame her? Meanwhile, her mother has gone from freaking out to "LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS"**

 **hiiiiiiiiiii guys ! ! ! I don't wanna keep you for long, because there's been enough waiting lol BUT I just wanna thank you all, for sticking around, waiting and being so patient with me. Really means a lot, specially because writing is my little way of managing stuff and it's really nice when you're appreciated instead of pressured, and nurtured and encouraged. You don't know how much it means to me! So, I hope you enjoy this update my lovely peeps 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own any characters either created by The 100 or Fear the Walking Dead or the fandom (Elyza Lex) I wish I were that cool xD I merely make them do whatever I want (that sounded better in my head).

 **Spoilers:** I started writing once I saw Episode 4 of Season 2 of FTWD so, I guess spoilers from previous episodes ^.^

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - New Responsibilities**

 _I couldn't believe I finally made it! Incredulous at my own progress, I looked around one last time, just to be sure this was it. Satisfaction pushing me forward, I rose my uncle's beloved double barrel 1911 semi-automatic pistol and watched him for a couple of seconds. His complete unawareness of my presence made a smirk strain my facial muscles in delight. This time, I truly made it. Making sure the safety was on, I announced myself by loading the gun louder than necessary._

 _His satisfied laugh immediately followed. "Nicely done, Elyza."_

" _I did it! I won!" But my smirk flickered slightly as my uncle laughed again. "Come on, you're done. Why won't you turn around?"_

" _The question, my dear… Is why won't you turn around?" He didn't move an inch from his seat on the sofa and I genuinely doubted myself for a second. But a flinch of a moment in doubt was exactly what he needed. In a swift motion of his arm, he sent the pistol flying out of my grasp. I was alert and ready for a fight, now more than ever. And so I braced myself for the impact. I had studied his technique to exhaustion, in and out of training. Learning from him gave me an advantage no one else had, which was how I assumed he'd be avoiding his own traditional "go to" blows. However, that was a prediction he knew I'd immediately make and therefore, instead of trying to surprise me with an unusual choice of different attacks, he went for what I've always seen him do in training. But it wasn't a surprise. He had trained me maybe a little too well, so well that as I fought, I did it from inside his own mind._

 _It took him a mere second to throw me off, but only another for me to get myself back on track. As I blocked his first temptative blow to my right, I rose my elbow mid body rotation and hit him square in the nose in an upwards motion. Ceasing the movement with my back turned to him wasn't a mistake, but a bait he took far too quickly. As soon as I heard his left arm ascending behind me I stepped to my right just in time to avoid the punch and grab the threat by the held out arm. Twisting it in an angle far too painful, he gave in onto the floor with a displeased grunt. A final kick on the back sent him down with no hopes of getting up before I could reach for the gun again. When he turned around, I promptly greeted him with his beloved double barrel._

 _A genuine laugh escaped his bloody lips. "Seriously? My own gun? It's a nice touch. But I must say, ouch!"_

 _I smiled eagerly. I had won at last. "Say it…"_

" _Yes, yes! You're ready!" He finally gave in. "Now help your uncle up."_

 _I held out a hand. "You might be getting old, Uncle Richie."_

" _Watch it." He warned with a chuckle as he got to his feet and accepted the firearm into his firm grip, looking at it lovingly. "Safety on… Afraid of taking risks?"_

" _We can't have you dying during training drills, now can we? Not before you take me out to see some real action, anyway." I smirked and threw him a bold wink before collapsing on the couch._

" _Speaking of action. Ready for your first assignment?"_

" _Don't you dare mess with me!" My voice sounded like something dangerously close to a squeal from the incredulous enthusiasm vibrating in my chest._

 _He simply nodded, a smile dancing all over his features. And I swear I had never seen him as proud. However, that was the very last time I made him feel such pride. For with that very first mission I learned exactly what kind of man my Uncle was. I realised what the "family business" meant in excruciating detail. I was supposed to be incredibly smart for a 14-year-old. I was supposed to have known better than to willingly learn how to be a monster. But then, it was too late to safely leave it all behind. I knew too much, I'd seen too much. And suddenly, I was the heir of an empire I couldn't stand to look at._

Richard held the single malt whiskey flask in his hands just as he had done plenty of other times before. Absentmindedly and without really looking down at the leathery container, he softly traced his fingers over his father's engraved initials, his gaze lost and unfocused as he contemplated the new office. It wasn't anything too ostentatious, but it was beyond any doubt incredibly fancier than what the man had expected, even if still remarkably far from any extravagant habits he might have accommodated over the years.

 _I'll certainly send someone out tomorrow, to gather a few of my belongings._ Richard made his way to the vintage armchair neatly positioned behind a majestic wooden escritoire. His hand lingered over the red velvet as he sat down on his new throne. _This is not bad, at all. But I'm sure I can make it slightly better._ The man exhaled in pure content before taking the vial to his lips. Sullivan's Cove… The best single malt whiskey to ever bless Australia. The Tasmanian distillery had been established in the exact same year of his father's passing, giving the man a mere week to indulge in that liquid treasure. Anthony Devine had gasped in a mist of astonishment and wonder after his first taste. "Dear lord, you may take me now for I have lived!" Now his son couldn't help but smile at the fond memory, as the drink burned its way down his throat. He didn't possess many heart-warming recollections of his old man, even though it hadn't been for any lack of trying. _If only you could see me now, father…_

Richard indulged himself in one last sip before carefully placing the flask in one of the drawers to his right. Noticing there were a few sheets of paper lost in there, he collected them and then sought for any writing supplies. Upon finding a functioning pen, he proceeded to scribble down a few items he wanted from his house. In seconds, his mind was on his nephew who was still locked inside the humongous mansion. With a weary sigh, he lifted his gaze off of the list and instead, observed his niece. Yet to wake up from her unconscious state, Elyza rested somewhat comfortably on the office's velvety _chaise lounge_.

"Why did you have to be so much like your father?" Muttered Richard under his breath, frustrated at his niece's lack of understanding and unwillingness towards his cause, especially because it could be her cause as well. Once upon a time, he had believed in a future where Elyza would rise by his side, as the trustworthy and indispensable ally she had the potential to be. In a way, Richard still believed, or better yet hoped, his niece would come to her senses and reclaim the title he wished so intensely for her to have: his successor. Without children of his own, Elyza had been almost like a daughter to him, and to a certain point, practically treated like one. Had she not been a disappointment, who he couldn't really help but still admire, he would have given her so much… Instead there he was, punishing her and therefore, punishing himself.

Lost in thought, the knock on the door went unnoticed and Richard was jolted back to reality when Elias suddenly walked in. However, he still managed to appear unfazed. "Is everything handled, Elias?"

"The dead bodies were put away in an empty storage room near the training centre. They are all in chains and the door is locked. I didn't know if you wanted to use the undead for anything, so we haven't actually put them down yet." The man scanned his boss and friend for a reaction, but Richard barely even lifted his head.

"Leave them for the time being. We don't know if we might need them… Are you sure they're properly secured?"

"Yes. Three padlocks and only I have the key." Richard nodded in accordance and Elias proceed with his report. "Adam will be here any minute with a detailed description of the submarine, including the inventory of what Connor had gathered so far. Meanwhile, Levi must be near finishing his sweep. I sent him and his team to find any information on the other submarines and any other military related compounds or plans. Apart from that, the crowd has been contained and settled. I arranged for our men to be nicely installed, and I also went ahead and placed Elyza bunking with that girl she took an interest in. I thought that's what you'd do."

With a grateful exhale, Richard got up to his feet. "This is why I keep you around, Elias. Brilliant." Straightening the wrinkles out of his suit, the man leaned slightly against his desk. "I'm hoping you found yourself a fairly decent accommodation."

Elias eased out of his professional posture and nodded. "Almost as decent as yours, Richie."

"Well… As long as you're comfortable, my friend." His gaze dropped to his niece for a second. "Would you please get me some ice while I wake her up? We have much to discuss before tomorrow's meeting."

Elyza had been awake for a while now, and as soon as she heard the door shut with a dry thump, she held herself up. "Ice? Did you get knocked over the head as well?" The girl smirked, attempting the hide the discomfort arising from her immense headache.

"Perhaps I should remind you how imprudent it is to go against me. You seem to keep forgetting just how much I can ruin your brother's life." He watched as his niece's figure stiffened at his words, and pushed it even further. "Because ending it would be just too easy."

"I wasn't trying to undermine you. I…"

"And yet, that's exactly what you did!"

Elyza took a deep breath and against every fibre in her, she proceeded: "I'm sorry, Uncle Richie." The man was caught off guard, to say the least. His muscles relaxed slightly when the snarky retort he was expecting, failed to slip through Elyza's lips. "But I did have a very good reason and if you let me explain, you'll see I'm right."

The girl had benefited from the time she laid there, feigning unconsciousness, to come up with something to tell her uncle. In mere minutes, she sewed an excuse so well crafted, that after some additional thought, it turned into a masterpiece of a plan. "This better be beyond good, Elyza." A victorious smile ghosted upon her eyes when Richard sat back down, waiting.

"I know you want to wait." The girl considered getting on her feet, but she could barely sit up straight. Instead she leaned forward, supporting her entire upper body weight with her hands steadily secured on her knees. "You want to stay inside this thing for the whole 5 years it can hold us, and only then surface to do whatever you planned to do. I don't know, rule the earth? Whatever it is you're into."

Richard narrowed his eyes, uncertain on how to proceed faced with his niece's sudden easiness. "Just get to the point, Elyza."

"Well… You think the world is going to be too weak by then, but what if it's not?" If she hadn't gotten his attention before, she had surely done it now. "Imagine this. Five years from now, you finally come out of hiding and someone already took over the reins way before you. You can't possibly tell me you believe to be the _only_ person in this world wanting to take advantage of its fragility."

"What do you suggest?" His gaze was trained on the undaunted girl in front of him, genuine expectancy darting out of his words.

"Act now." His eyebrows quirked upwards in disbelief. "I'm serious here. Listen… I'm not saying march onto land and take over the States. That's suicidal, I know. But start small, on the ground. Make yourself strong and seen." Elyza's head was weighting back and she struggled to remain focused. "I was thinking… About those islands that you wanted to buy, remember? It was a long time ago, but I'm sure you said something about this absurdly huge number of deserted islands for sale. You even showed me a few pictures. I remember, they're not that big and are completely covered in vegetation. The dead can't swim, right? Take over one of those islands, use the land's resources and turn it into a place where everyone can live, unafraid. You won't ask, and people will still follow you. Soon enough, you can move onto another island, and then another and another. Until you have the manpower and resources to take over the continent, wipe it clean. You can revive the world. You could be the hero."

A jovial smirk dented at the crooked corners of Richard's jaw. "Being the hero is hardly what I'm aiming for here."

"Heroes lead. It doesn't really matter what you call it, does it? At the end of the day, you just want to be in charge, right?"

The man gave her a pensive nod before standing up once more. "You were right… A very good reason, indeed."

"You need people. Anyone can be useful."

He took in that conclusive point of view and quickly related it to Elyza's previous actions. "So this has nothing to do with _princess green eyes_?"

The girl instantly put two and two together, but decided against showing off her quick acknowledgment of his accusation. "What are you…?" When his smirk grew, Elyza merely dismissed his insinuation. "Are you mad? I hardly know the girl! I was not about to put Cory's life on the line for some random person, and you know that. Or else I wouldn't be _just_ bruised, would I?" Richard recognised the veracity of her statement with a silent nod. "Like I said… You need to keep the killing to a minimum, that's all. I was just looking out for our cause."

 _Our cause…_ Elyza knew the man would notice her choice of words, and the way his eyes flashed upwards at the mention of a common cause didn't pass unnoticed. The normalcy in which she had chosen to utter that simple phrase was what caught Richard's attention. Had the girl tried to embed any further connotation into it, even a slight acknowledgment of the meaning behind it, her uncle would have been suspicious. However, she didn't even seem to realize any of its magnitude when a shrug marked the end of her speech. He merely observed her with caution, immediately deciding on not making any assumptions just yet. "She's still your responsibility now."

"Come on, Uncle Richie! I don't have time for…"

"You're fully aware of how I do things, Elyza." And she was indeed fully aware. However, a lot had suddenly changed, and she honestly didn't expect to have to babysit this person. As much as she couldn't help but feel deeply intrigued by those stunning grassy eyes, the girl had at least a handful of more pressing matters to worry about. "Elias bunked you with her. She's your responsibility now. Anything she does, will reflect on you. Teach her well, and you won't have anything to worry about." The girl's frustrated grunt was muffled by the sound of the door creaking open. "Elias! About time… Do me a favour and show Elyza to her new room, please. Then gather your men for a quick meeting. Plans have changed. We need to discuss everything before morning."

"Of course." Said Elias with a respectful nod in his boss' direction, before handing the ice to the injured girl who thanked him silently.

"Elyza, please make sure you come see me half an hour before the meeting, to tie any loose ends." He was back on his armchair while she tried easing her way onto her feet. They were about to leave when Richard caught her attention one last time. "And Elyza…" She turned around, briefly facing him in expectation. "You did well."

Not bothering to do much more than a nod in compliance, the girl followed Elias out. Once in the corridor and walking away from the office, she took the bag of ice in her hand and placed it over her bruised forehead, expelling a relieved groan as her headache suddenly lessened.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. Will be 100% by the time I lay this baby on a pillow. It's just a bruise."

Elias turned right, heading in the opposite direction of the dorms. "I recall someone not bruising easy." That throwback earned a chuckle out of Elyza, who followed him into a gigantic supply room. After collecting a few blankets and pillows from the highest shelf, the man took a hesitant step towards her. "Try not to piss your uncle off. It never ends well for you, kid."

Elyza accepted the bedwear into her arms with a quick smile. She knew he mainly meant well. "I'll stop pissing him off, when Bob quits pissing _you_ off."

At the mention of his own nephew, Elias made his way out of the room grunting between laughs. "Kids…"

They managed to remain quiet for the rest of the route, and once outside her new room, Elyza watched as the man hurriedly marched out of her sight, without uttering a single word.

Finally, alone with her thoughts, the girl felt a sudden nervousness fill her inside. _Please let her be sleeping already. Please let her be sleeping already._ She hopelessly tried to steady herself as her free hand lingered a few inches over the doorknob. _Get yourself together, Elyza! She's just a girl! You've dealt with a drug distribution ring! What the hell is wrong with you?_ Closing her eyes, the girl evoked that feeling of numbness she had been drifting upon throughout the past few years. And then, she allowed her mind to retreat to the familiarity of one thought: Cory. The one person who could still make her feel anything at all, even if just a sense of responsibility at times. It helped her focus, to remember her goal, and the cost any distractions could bring.

She sighed in relief after pushing the door open as soundlessly as humanly possible, only to reveal a human figure sloppily spread across the bed Elyza would have picked. However, as soon as that faint whisper of ease escaped her lips, she immediately regretted it. Completely frozen in place, she watched as the girl slowly arose from her slumber to look at her through the dimness of the room. " _You're the one_ who saved my life."

Having been so deeply immersed under her own dreading of this re-encounter, Elyza hadn't really stopped at all to think about what it would actually turn out to be like. Her concerns were mainly directed at how to deal with that magnetism she felt towards the girl she had saved. However, never in a million years, would she have even considered the possibility of the girl recognizing her so easily. Or even mentioning it out loud, for that matter. How could she appear unfazed when her mind was tossing and turning in a frenzy of fresh new thoughts and emotions?

Already lacking a reaction and time to think of a better one, Elyza curled the corners of her lips into her best evasive smirk. " _You're the one_ naïve enough to need saving."

Still slightly under the influence of a limbo between unconsciousness and full awareness, Alicia missed the other girl's struggle to reply. Blinking twice at the response, the teenager instantly felt the heat travelling to her cheeks. Now fully awake and alert, she suddenly realized what had escaped her lips while her brain had been too busy jumpstarting itself. "Don't remind me…" She mumbled almost inaudibly while Elyza looked for the room's light switch.

"Anyway, I was just doing what was right. Don't get over yourself, sweetcheeks."

"What do you mean, what was right…?" Alicia was now sitting at the edge of the bed, her eyes slowly regaining focus after the room was abruptly filled with the bright lighting.

"Well… Don't you think saving a life is the right thing to do?" Elyza quirked an eyebrow as she carelessly dropped the bedwear onto one of the nightstands.

"There were plenty of lives you failed to save before mine." A shiver creeped through Alicia's spine at the mere thought of all those people, laying lifeless on the floor. And even though she didn't mean to, an accusatory tone surfed her statement.

A tone that did not go by unnoticed. And usually, Elyza would have barely even acknowledged it. However as she stood there, defensively crossing her arms over her chest, she felt guilty for something she knew had been out of her hands. A feeling she hadn't experienced at that magnitude in a long, long while. Confused and slightly annoyed at the girl's audacious nuances, and overall lack of gratitude, she ended up responding in a mildly harsh manner. "Should I not have saved your life?"

Alicia instantly dropped her gaze, realizing how she had come across. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to sound ungrateful." After an imperceptible pause, her eyes found their way back to her saviour. "Thank you, for what you did." She breathed out while tilting her head to the side and plucking a lonely strand of hair from her face to slowly tuck it behind her ear. "I guess I just wanted to know why you choose to save _me_. From all the people that…" Alicia swallowed in dry, not being able to finish her thought.

"Like I said before, don't get over yourself. You just happened to be the one my uncle was holding at gunpoint when I first walked in." And that explanation made so much sense, Elyza held it as the truth, since the only other option was to acknowledge something that the girl was definitely not ready to tackle.

"Wait." Alicia barely heard the answer she had been demanding, and instead stuck to one single word, which immediately made her acquire a much more defensive posture. "That man was your uncle?" This wasn't actually new information, but it was definitely being registered for the very first time.

"Unfortunately…" The tension was almost palpable now, and even though there wasn't much Elyza could say that would completely subside the distrust arising from her family ties, she still tried to distance herself from those bonds as much as she could. "However, probably the only reason I'm still alive after that little stunt. He really doesn't like to be challenged, which by the way… Is the reason we're roomies."

Alicia didn't move, she barely even breathed. Her brain was screaming at her not to trust this girl, while every cell in her body naturally rested with complete ease at the presence of her new roommate. Right that second, she felt the safest she had felt in a long while, but her instincts had fooled her once, she was not about to let it happen again. Caution, distrust, alertness. That's how she'd survive, maybe long enough to see her mother again. _Just remember why you're here. Just remember that, and what you need to do to get out of this place._

"Listen. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you." Elyza stepped forward, with complete disregard for any pleasantries such as, personal space. "I'm not happy about this either, trust me. I have a million of other things I should be doing instead of…" With a casual gesture pointing at the small space between them, she continued. "This. So, let's just try and not make it any harder than it has to be, okay?"

Slowly, Alicia dragged herself backwards in an attempt to put some distance between them. "What do you mean, this? Bunking together?"

"Actually, it's a bit more than that. You see, because of the whole saving-your-life thing, you're pretty much my responsibility now." Before there was even any time for interjections, Elyza quickly added. "And no, there is no way around it. Trust me, I tried. Sadly, that's my uncle's way. Ever since I remember really. So yeah… Cheers to that." The irony vibrating off of those last few words were as blunt as they could have been. With a marked sigh, Elyza turned around to grab the bed dressings, throwing a set towards Alicia and then beginning to make the unoccupied bed.

"So I'm your responsibility… Is that your uncle's way of saying _slavery_?"

A genuine laughed rolled out off Elyza's lips as she turned around to see that the other girl still hadn't moved an inch. "I wish, sweetcheeks." She chuckled, just before the corners of her mouth carried a devious smile over her next statement. "To be honest, I wouldn't be opposed to that idea at all." And once back to her task, she explained. "But unfortunately that's not what it means. Actually, it's quite the opposite. You see, I'm stuck babysitting you. Because if you get in trouble, that means I get in trouble. And I honestly don't have time to deal with the consequences of that, so please… For the love of mac and cheese, _do not_ get in trouble."

"That was the plan already. So no need for the hawk eyes, at all." That said, Alicia finally got to her feet, always minding to keep her company within her line of sight.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, lovely. You see, if I get any tasks or assignments from my uncle, you'll have to come along. And we're not talking about washing dishes or doing the laundry, sort of thing. If I get assigned anything, it will probably be dangerous, if not deadly. So that means, we'll be seeing an awful lot of each other, because I'll be training you. I can't have you dragging me down out there and…"

"I've been _out there_ until now." Alicia interrupted Elyza, rather abruptly. "I wouldn't slow anyone down! Not like it actually matters 'cause..." She refrained herself from adding something like: _There's no chance in hell I'm setting foot out of this submarine with you._ Because suddenly she realised that joining these "tasks" was exactly what she needed, a way out, back to her mother. And so, she bit her tongue just in time. "... I can handle myself."

"Oh can you now?" Elyza turned around, leaving the sheets messy and undone. "Attacking your neck, from the right!"

"What…?" She didn't even have time to properly release her surprised gasp. All of the sudden, Elyza's hand was firmly lingering only a few inches away from Alicia's exposed neck.

The girl lifted a brow to make a point. "You didn't even move a muscle, you're dead! Going for your heart, from the left." This time Alicia reacted, but still not in time. She looked down to where Elyza's hand had stopped, right before actually striking her. "Dead, again! Going for your head, from the right." Finally, she was able to stop the supposed punch by lightly moving out of the way and grabbing Elyza's arm. "Good. But you failed to neutralize me. So…" And with an astounding agility, the girl swung her way out of Alicia's grasp. Measuring her every move and every ounce of strength not to hurt her apprentice, she turned them both around and flung her hand right through Alicia's neck as if she had a knife. "Dead."

Frustrated, the teen pushed Elyza away from her. "Okay, fine. You've made your point. But it's not like the infected are that fast anyway."

"Yeah. But it's not the infected you have to look out for. It's the living. And the living that survived so far will be more like me, than like you. Trust me. So… Since you're clearly awful at self defense, we'll be deciding on the training schedule after the general meeting tomorrow." That said, the young new mentor sat on the bed Alicia had made. "Time to rest now, sweetcheeks."

"Uh… You're sitting on my bed."

Elyza kicked her way out of her shoes. "Sorry, luv. This is my bed now."

"What are we…? Nine?"

"Listen, who would you rather have by the door? The girl who got virtually killed three times just now, or the girl who's been trained to kill since she was three?" Alicia didn't answer. Huffing mainly to herself, she got into the half made bed and turned her back on her roommate. "The name's Elyza, by the way. Elyza Lex."

"Yeah, I heard your uncle. Thought your last name would be Devine as well."

"Thankfully, there are no documents which can prove that anymore. I like Lex better." Admitted Elyza as she fixed the pillow under her head.

"Why?"

"It was my mother's. I guess in my mind it stands for everything _Devine_ doesn't." _You need to stop talking right now._ "Well… We should sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Good night, sweetcheeks."

"Actually, my name is Alicia. Alicia Clark."

 _I know…_ Elyza's thoughts shot back to the moment she had first heard her voice, in the radio room. But instead of verbalizing it, she merely corrected herself out loud. "Good night, Alicia Clark." And that felt peculiarly familiar in more than one way. However, she choose not to dwell on such a thing and instead, quickly turned the lights off before getting settled between the bed sheets.

Sleep didn't come easy, for any of them. They tried their best not to toss and turn as they would have during a typical sleepless night, close their eyes and think of absolutely nothing. But still, regardless of every effort, none of them actually slept even though they both pretended to do so.

So much had changed for Elyza in those past few hours. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if running away from Uncle Richie was the best option at all. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to stay. Ever since her dad died, the number one concern on her mind was to keep Cory safe. _Is running off by ourselves, in this new and unpredictable world, really the best option?_ Elyza finally asked herself. She knew better than to just go off like that, unprotected, outnumbered. It was foolish to think she could protect Cory all alone. And if her uncle was really considering the idea of populating an empty island, that could be their safest option. Not only would her brother be isolated from the infected world and have a chance at a relatively normal life, he'd be protected by just being the nephew of the man in charge. It was true, she hated the way her uncle dealt with literally everything. But their reality was incredibly different now, survival comes at a cost. Maybe it was time to leave the past behind. And considering what laid ahead, maybe that wasn't such a large price to pay at all.

Quietly, Elyza turned around in order to peek at her roommate. _She's sleeping already._ She thought to herself feeling a tad bit envious. But she couldn't be more wrong. Alicia had been also silently contemplating her options. She was definitely excited about these possible missions outside of the submarine. _I can't wait to see what Nick and Travis think about this. It could actually be our way out!_ And even though at first she wasn't exactly thrilled about the future training sessions being forced upon her, after an incessant reflection on the matter, Alicia came to the conclusion that she could only benefit from it. The only thing that still bothered her slightly, was that blonde girl sleeping on the other side of the room. That natural keen intuition deeply engraved in the core of her bones vibrated in trust and yet, that same gut feeling was astoundly naive, not to mention the reason Alicia had gotten herself into trouble in the first place. It was just tremendously hard to allow that sense of ease to settle her distress. The fear of being mislead right into another mistake kept her alert and vigilant. _Now, I can only count on Nick, Travis and myself._ And so, she decided to keep her eyes wide and open, specially around this strangely familiar girl.

And as Alicia desperately tried to appease her mind into sleep, across the ocean, her mother actually found some reassurance in the pandemonium roaring inside her own head. There was nothing she could do besides worry. And even though hope hadn't yet dissipated completely, Madison had already torched her every braincell into the making of any and all of the unfeasible rescue missions she could think of.

The sea breeze continued to clash harshly against her already ice-cold cheeks and yet, she made no gesture to shield herself from it. In fact, she had barely moved an inch in hours, and one would actually think she had been frozen from head to toe. With her gaze entirely focused on the direction Nick had sailed into, she hardly noticed as Daniel stepped onto deck.

"I don't think he's coming back…" If Madison's expression hadn't tensed up as it did, the man would've assumed his words didn't actually make it inside her hazy little bubble. "Madison…?"

"We're not going anywhere." She said simply, with a final tone to her statement.

A tone the older soul ignored altogether. "We need to start moving. If we're going to make it to Mexico, we have to…"

"Nick _said_ …! He said he needs the boat to stay where it is." Her eyes were still trained on the wide sea horizon. "I have to be here for when he comes back."

"Madison, he's not…"

"You didn't give him enough time!" Her voice cracked as the bubbling rage in her eyes met Daniel's calm expression. Scared of missing the miraculous return of her son, she quickly refocused on the immensity of the ocean behind her. "You didn't give him enough time. It's only been four hours. He needs more time."

The man sighed in defeat as he momentarily tried putting himself in Madison's shoes. He understood, and although he didn't like it, he knew that giving Nick at least the rest of the night was the right thing to do. "You're right. We'll talk again in the morning." His gaze lingered, awaiting any type of acknowledgement. "If you'd like to sleep, I could keep watch for you."

"I'm good, thank you. I want to be here when he comes back."

"I understand. Good night."

And as Daniel left Madison by herself on deck, reality struck her so heavily her heart heaved in pain. Hope had gone from thin to nonexistent and realisation creeped in unannounced. Madison hadn't bargained for more time so Nick could make it back, she did it so she could come up with a rescue plan.

And so, she reluctantly looked away. It was time to focus. Her family needed her.

* * *

 **Alrighty! I hope you enjoyed that! I can't tell you when the next update's gonna pop up, but I can assure you this fic will be finished eventually, even if it takes my entire life. And I totally understand if it's too boring to stick around, thank you for all your kind clicks and special words so far. Seriously, you guys are the best!**

 **Feel free to leave comments but also feel completely free to pop by my tumblr derofeba ! Drop me an ask, requests, thoughts, DMs... I love you all, so don't be shy 3 thank yooou for reading**


End file.
